Gamers in Love
by AndreaTheTurtleFanGirl
Summary: April has a new roommate and Mikey really wants to meet her. They start a friendship through online gaming, but what happens when they decide to meet irl? Rated M for future smut and language. set in the 2k16 universe. YA'LL, THE SMUT HAS ARRIVED!
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the day at April's apartment. She was having to force her four frieds to leave "Guys, seriously, you gotta go. My new roommate is coming moving in today. You can't be here!" Mikey pouted at her. "Aw, come on! Can't we just hide in a different room?" Raph smacked the back of his head. "And risk getting seen?! Ya know we can't stay here!" Mikey rubbed the spot that his brother slapped. "But she seems cool to me. At least from what April told us… And if her picture is anything to go by.. well.. I might just have to get me a girlfriend." He made a perverted face. April facepalmed. "Mikey I know you want to meet more friends, but we don't need to give the girl a heart attack. Maybe. MAYBE. I'll introduce after she's been here for a while."

And then suddenly there was a knock on the door that made them jump. "Shit! She's here early! You guys gotta go now!" April shooed them towards a window. There was a voice from the other side of the door. "April?! You home?! I know I said it be another hour, but I managed to get off work early!" She knocked again.

April got the guys to go out the window before running to open the door. "Anna! Hey! Come in.. Sorry, I was in my room working on a story for tomorrow's news segment." A young girl with wavy brown and pink highlighted hair came in with boxes. "Don't worry about it!" She smiled. "I was just worried I'd be sitting in my car for a while."

Mikey had hidden himself on the fire escape so he could watch through the window. "Damn, she's hot.." He muttered to himself, smiling. He was watching her set boxes down and got a good view of her ample cleavage in the process. Anna did have a nice hourglass figure, a bit on the chubby side, but not too much. She looked like she might have been slightly shorter than April. Didn't look like she had much make up on, other than maybe some dark eye make up that made her pale skin look a bit whiter. Her eyes were a bluish green color.

Leo's voice broke Mikey out of his thoughts. "Mikey, we gotta go home! Come on!" Raph smirked at him "You can creep on women later!" Mikey groaned and followed his brothers. Oh, he definitely intended to come back later..

Back in the apartment April was helping Anna unpack a few things. "Hey do you mind if I set these up in the living room?" Anna asked while pointing to a box of gaming consoles. April looked in and saw a few of the same things the guys had back at the lair. " _Yep,_ " she thought, _"Mikey's gonna be in love."_ She smiled. "Yeah go ahead!"

Anna picked up the box and carted it back to the living room. "Sweet! I've been having withdrawals. I need to play dead by daylight."

It took her an hour or so to set things up. April had texted the guys about her having a game console and immediately Mikey was wanting to know what her screen name was and what games she had. "Hey Anna? I have some firends that might be able to play online with you if you're interested." Anna nodded. "Sure! Just give me a sec to get set up and I can do a party chat with them."

At the lair, Mikey was practically bouncing in his seat while he waited. "It's not like you haven't chatted with girls on there before, Mikey.." Donnie said. "Yeah, but I've seen what this one looks like. And I have a chance of meetin her!" Mikey said with a playful smirk.

The notification sound from the tv made him jump. This was it. He was gonna talk to her!

 _ **AN: OMG I just realized that the chapter was derped up when I posted! Should be fixed now! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey quickly scrambled to get the headset on and joined the party with "QuxxnAlpaca". The username amused him. "Sup gurl?!" He said in a playful tone, grinning wildly at the fact that he was talking to a girl that wasn't April for once. He heard a small laugh from the other end. _"Her laugh is definitely cute."_ He thought to himself. "Hi M.C._Mikey!" Anna happily replied on the other end. She was a lot more of an extrovert when she didn't have to talk in person. "Ready to piss off some killers with me?!" Mikey smirked. "Hell yeah!"

They played for a few hours. The conversations ranged from screaming at other players who weren't helping to casual conversations between rounds. They ended up going to bed somewhere around three in the morning simply because they were having too much fun. Splinter wasn't amused when his youngest son was late for training over it though. Mikey had to spend a few hours in the hashi over that. Anna was lucky that she didn't have to work until late in the day. April did have to wake her up so she'd move from the couch to her own bed, though.

The next few weeks had went in a similar way. The two would find some time to get on and just play whatever together. Mikey had online friends before, but he really enjoyed Anna's company more than the others. They mostly joked around with each other, but there where a few personal conversations thrown in. Mikey wished he could tell her everything, but that would have to wait. Like April had said, he didn't want to scare her. Though.. He had secretly watched her a few times when he had the chance. He knew it was kinda creepy, but he couldn't help it. He had a crush. And it wasn't like he was going to try to hurt her, he was just wanting to find out more about her.

He was almost caught once though. He had been watching her bedroom window. He liked watching her dance around in her room with her headphones on. It was adorable to him. But then he'd gotten distracted by one of his brothers texting him and when he looked back up she had been about to take off her bra. He'd made a high screech sound out of shock and had to quickly get out of her line of sight when she ran to shut her curtains. He'd had multiple dreams about that since it happened. He felt guilty for it, but at the same time he'd sorta wished he could've seen more. He was a guy after all. But, he knew peeping was definitely a bad thing to do, so he stopped doing so after that.

The next few times he'd talked to Anna had definitely been awkward for him, but Anna either didn't notice it, or was too polite to say anything about it. It's not like she would've known what happened anyway. It didn't exactly help that her sense of humor was a bit perverted..

April, however, had an idea that something was going on. She could tell Mikey had moved his crush from her to Anna. Which, admittedly, she was a bit relieved of. She knew her and Casey dating had hurt him a little. Among other factors, she was simply too old for him. Though now that the guys were about to turn eighteen, she had been wanting to find a way to get them to meet people. Maybe Anna would be helpful in that.

It had been a couple of months since Annalia had moved in, and any time April was visiting the guys Mikey practically begged to let him meet her. April was considering it. She figured she'd find time to ask Splinter about it. Splinter was also aware of Mikey's infatuation with April's friend, and he felt bad that he didn't allow him to aproach her. But in Splinter's eyes, it was for his and his all of is son's saftey. He knew not every human was going to accept them, and he didn't want his youngest son to get his heart broken.

He'd wanted to trust April's judgement though. But they both agreed it would be best to ease into this. There was no reason to scare Anna, and Mikey would need to learn to be patient.

It was just a few weeks shy of the turtles's birthday when Anna had asked for Mikey's phone number out of nowhere. Her reasoning was that she'd like to talk with him more often. Trying to hint to him that she had developed a bit if an interest just from his personality alone. It wasn't long before they were texting back and forth. Mikey had accidentally let it slip that he was from New York, and Anna had very slowly started to pester him to meet up. She knew he was friends with April, so she had thought it was a bit odd that there was always an excuse that they couldn't meet each other.

One night she decided to ask April if something was wrong. "Hey April?.. You know your friend that you had me play games with?" she asked nervously. April looked up from her laptop. "You mean Mikey? What about him?" Anna sat down next to her. "Well.. I've brought up the possibility of meeting up with him in person.. But he keeps dancing around the subject. I'm wondering if there's something wrong that I should know about. "

Before April could say anything there was the sound of a widow breaking in the next room..


	3. Chapter 3

The two women could hear someone climbing through the kitchen window. April wasn't sure whether to call the cops or the turtles. Anna peeked in the kitchen and saw someone dressed as.. a ninja? _"What the fuck?!"_ she thought to herself before sneaking back over to April. "April? Mind telling me why there's a fucking _**ninja** _in the house?!" she said in a panicked whisper. That was all April needed to hear before she quickly got a hold of Donnie. "What's going on April?" He asked after picking up the phone. It was pretty late, so he knew there had to be something up for her to call at this hour. April whispered into the phone. "Someone's breaking into my apartment. It looks like it might be the foot." Donnie made an angry sigh. "We'll be there soon. You two hide." He hung up and quickly alerted his brothers.

April pushed Anna into a closet before closing the door behind them. "Why are you not calling the cops?!" Anna _demanded_ in a hushed yell. April quickly covered Anna's mouth. "shh!" The door suddenly opened and Anna yelped as the strange man grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out. "LET ME GO!" she screamed while frantically kicking her legs. She was slammed against a wall while another guy grabbed April in a similar manner. The first guy put a blade to Anna's throat. "If either one of you make any sudden moves, she dies." Anna held back a terrified sob. He turned and looked at her. "Where are the turtles?!" Anna just gave him a scared and confused look. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Apparently that wasn't the answer he was looking for because she got a hard slap to the face as a response. "She doesn't know anything! Just let her go!" April yelled out, struggling in the other man's hold on her. The guy turned around and gave her an evil look. "Then how about I beat the shit out of her until **_you_** tell me what I want know." He threw Anna onto the floor. She was scared for her and April's lives and was not able to fight back her tears anymore. She let out a choked scream and curled into a ball when he kicked her in the side.

Luckily, the beating didn't go much further than that.

There was a few loud thuds and some cries of pain before it went quiet. Anna slowly looked up, first seeing the two foot ninjas knocked completely out. She saw April hovering over her next. April looked relieved that her friend was okay. Anna smiled slightly before seeing what was _behind_ April. Her jaw hung open as she scrambled to get onto her feet again.

She had to have been dreaming, right. There weren't actually giant turtles staring at her. She stared at them and shook her head. "H-how hard did that guy hit me?! I'm seeing shit!" She closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples, as if she could make them go away by doing so.

April gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Remember how you wanted to meet my friends? Well.. Here they are. " She smiled nervously, hoping, for Mikey's sake, that she didn't start screaming.

Well.. She definitely wasn't screaming. Actually, her reaction kinda made _them_ freaked out.

She stood up and walked over to the orange clad turtle and just touched his shell. "So fucking awesome! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Mikey's face turned a darker shade of green and his eyes widened from her touching him. She was practically rubbing the back of his shell with a curious and excited look on her face. His brothers had to hold back the urge to laugh.

Anna glanced up at Mikey's face and noticed his awkward expression, making her quickly pull her hands away. "S-sorry.. " she smiled nervously at him. "I should probably know what your names are _before_ I start molesting you. " she joked, attempting to make this a little less awkward. She'd assumed it worked since Mikey grinned at her after a few seconds. He quickly went into introduction mode, pointing to Donnie first. "Donatello over there in the purple, he's a technical genius who is, technically, a genius!" Donnie gave her a smile and a wave. "Hi!" she waved back. Mikey then pointed to Leo. "This is Leonardo, he's in the blue, fearless leader, silent, but deadly, hah!" Anna let out a small laugh as Leo nodded in her direction. Mikey nodded over to Raph. "Raphael over there in the red, he's like a big, cuddly teddy bear... if big cuddly teddy bears were incredibly violent." Anna smirked. "Well shit." Raph smirked back and nodded at her. And then Mikey put his arm around her while pointing to himself. "And I'm Michelangelo, sporting my signature orange! I'm a triple threat, brains, brawn, and obviously a dazzling personality! Ladies like to call me Mikey!" Raph snorted. "What ladies?"

Mikey put his other arm around April. "These two lovely babes right here!" April laughed and smiled at him. Anna kinda stared at him, thinking. "Waaiiit a minute!" She stepped away from him. "You're.. We.. You're the guy I've been dicking around on the ps4 with for the past couple of months?!" He smirked at her. "Yeah! And you're the hot babe that I've been talking to."

Anna folded her arms. "Well I guess I know why you wouldn't meet up with me now." She gave him a fake pout. "And here I was thinking you just didn't like me... Did you just call me hot?!" She turned a light shade of red. The guys couldn't help but snicker at her reaction. They all had found her and April both to be attractive, they just weren't as open about it as Mikey tended to be, aside from the time Raph had referred to Anna being "thicc as fuck" upon him and Mikey seeing some of her facebook pictures.

"So.. What are we doing about these two?" April interrupted, pointing at the two intruders that had almost been forgotten about. Leo looked over at them. "Raph and I will take care of it.. Donnie, you and Mikey can take the girls to the lair. I have a feeling the appartment might not be safe for a bit. Have them pack up for a few days."

The two oldest scooped up the rival ninjas and left through the window. Mikey had a wide grin on his face. He couldn't believe he was actually gonna hang out with her!


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews! This is gonna be a really short chapter.. I'm sorry. I got a little bit of writer's block with this one..That, and I'm gonna be going to a Ninja Sex Party concert on Sunday, so I'm having trouble focusing on much else XD**_

Donnie and Mikey waited for the girls to gather some stuff. April got done pretty quickly, only needing a few changes of clothes and her computer. "What's taking Anna so long?" Donnie asked. April shrugged. "She might be trying to process what's just happened. Mikey, why don't you go see if she's okay? You can meet up with us later." She winked at him before heading out with the purple banded turtle. Mikey almost ran into her room and froze up and blushed when he saw her standing in front of her mirror. She had her shirt pulled halfway up and was inspecting the large bruise forming on her ribs.

"Uhh.. Y-you okay?!" he asked, his voice cracking a bit, adding to his embarrassment. He was trying his best to not stare at her, but damn was she making it difficult. "It looks worse than it is. Trust me, I've had a broken arm before." She replied as she turned towards him still exposing her skin. "I'm more worried about this.." She lowered her shirt back down and pointed to the hand print on her cheek. "If this turns purple I am so not going to work.. They'd ask too many questions." Mikey got a sad look on his face. "Aw.. They didn't have to smack you around like that.. " Anna shrugged. "Again, I've had worse. . Anyway.. I'm ready to go now. . " She picked up her stuff and went out the window with Mikey following behind.

It didn't take them too long to catch up with everyone and go under ground. "The sewer?" Anna asked when they got the manhole cover lifted up. "Were you expecting a hotel?" Raph replied, sounding a bit annoyed. Anna shook her head. "Honestly, after all the shit that just happened I wouldn't be surprised if a fucking clown was down there." That made them crack up a little bit. The guys went in first holding there hands out to catch the girls when the dropped in. It was at that moment the guys realized that Anna was wearing very short shorts. Very.. Tight short shorts.. They hesitated to actually grab her for a second.

Anna was left with her bottom half dangling while April was helping her down. She started to kick her legs around. "Guys I'm slipping!" Mikey, not wanting to miss a chance to possibly touch her butt, reached out to get her. "Just drop down, sweetcheeks! I got ya!"

She had April let go and fell into Mikey's waiting arms. And, as he was hoping, she landed in a way that his hands were on her butt, making them both blush. Anna smirked at him. "Sweetie, if you wanna grope me you gotta at least take me to dinner first." She booped him on the nose and slid out of his hold. The other three guys laughed. "Okay, I like her. She's fun. " Raph said through chuckles. Mikey's brain went into derp mode for a bit after that. He's flirted with April plenty of times, but he's never had a girl flirt back and it definitely threw him off. Once April had dropped in they quickly made their way to the lair.

Once they got there Anna just looked around in awe. "This is awesome! " Mikey walked over to her. "Want me to give you the grand tour?" She was almost bouncing in place. "Yaass!" They walked off together while Leo went to go tell Splinter what was going on with April following behind. Splinter was already coming into the main room. "I see you four made a new friend. " he said, glancing over at Mikey dragging Anna around different areas of their home.

"There were Foot members trying to break into April's home.. We had to bring her here, for saftey reasons. " Leo explained, giving his Sensei an apologetic look. Splinter nodded. "Well it seems as though we can trust her.. I'll allow her to stay as long as necessary."

Once Mikey was done showing her around, Anna was introduced to Splinter and given the full back story. "Wow.. " Was all she could manage to say. Splinter nodded. "You and April are welcome to stay as long as needed." She turned and looked over at Mikey, who was smiling like a crazy person. "Well, now you have no excuse to not hang out with me. " She said with a smirk on her face. Mikey high fived her. "Yes!" She yawned. "But first.. I really need to sleep.. "

April and Anna then settled onto the couches for the night. Anna knew the next few days were gonna be fun, so she had a bit of trouble getting to sleep. April had called Casey to fill him in, and decided she would stay at his place for a while, opting to head out once she got up. And Mikey.. well.. he had a few interesting dreams that night..


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'M BACK FROM THE CONCERT! IT WAS LIT! I met Danny and Ninja Brian and they signed one of our tickets! This chapter gets weird. I apologize in advance.**_

The next morning Anna woke up and attempted to stretch only to be met with pain shooting up her side. "SHIT!" She yelled out, grabbing the spot on her ribs. April jolted awake from her yelling. "You okay?!" Anna fell back on the couch and whined. "I'm feeling that beating now.. "

Mikey popped up behind the couch. " You okay Anna?!" She jumped and almost fell off the couch. "DA FOOK?!" Mikey managed to grab her arm before she could fall. "Sorry!" he said while pulling her back up. "I-it's okay.. You just startled me. " April smiled and patted her shoulder. "I'll see if Donnie's got any pain meds you can take. " She said before leaving the room.

Mikey sat next to Anna and smiled. "Soo.. Good morning. " She smiled back. "Morning.. " Without thinking, she laid her head on his shoulder, making him tense up a little. "I feel like ass.. This is like being hung over, but without the fun of tequila." He laughed a little. "I thought you were only eighteen? " She nodded. "Yeah, I am. But I have friends who are legal." She smirked. "We celebrated one of them turning twenty one, there was tequila shots. I had way too many of them and ended up figuring out that, aparently, if I get drunk enough I will let out my bisexual side. I groped a lot of boobs that night. " She laughed, trying to ignore the pain in her side. "I had the worse hangover the next day. "

Mikey was smirking at her, trying not to imagine what she was just talking about. "That's hot. " She snorted and started laughing. "Shut up! It's embarrassing!" She said while giving him a gentle shove. "Have you ever been drunk before?" He shook his head. "Nah, Leo and Splinter would kill me. Sounds fun though.. Well.. Being around _you_ while drinking sounds fun, anyway. " He said with a pervy smile in his face. She giggled. "You have a dirty mind and I love it. " she smirked at him.

Before the conversation could go further April and Donnie walked in. He handed Anna some pills and a bottle of water. "This should help with the pain.." She took them and guzzled down the water. "Thank you. ." Donnie nodded. "Mind if I take a look at your side? Mikey said it was bruised pretty badly. " Anna nodded and lifted her shirt up just enough to show him her side. "Yeah, it looks way worse than it actually is.. Still hurts like hell though.. " She flinched when Donnie traced his fingers over it, trying to see if he could feel anything that was broken. Mikey felt a little twinge of jelousy from watching him do it, but managed to shake it off.

Donnie gave her an apologetic look and pressed her side as gently as he could, making her cringe in pain. "Well it doesn't feel like anything is broken or cracked, so that's good. The pain should go away after a couple more days if you're lucky." He noticed she had some light bruising on her cheek. "How does your head feel, by the way?" Anna shrugged. "I feel like I'm hungover. But I'm okay. " Her stomach suddenly growled, catching everyone's attention and making her blush. Mikey grinned. "I'm gonna go make breakfast for my gaming buddy!" he said happily as he ran to the kitchen. She got up and followed him. "You don't have to!"

April looked over at Donnie and smiled. "Well it looks like they are getting along pretty good." Donnie nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad she isn't freaked out by us... It's a little strange that she isn't, to be honest.. Not that I'm complaining." April shrugged. "That girl is into a lot of weird stuff, so this is probably nothing compared to whatever she's seen on the internet."

They could hear Anna and Mikey laughing and making noise in the kitchen. "Sounds like he's got her helping him cook. " Donnie said while nodding towards the noise. April smirked and shook her head. "Probably not a good idea. She barely knows how to anything that doesn't have box instructions " They went in the kitchen and only to find a huge burnt mess of something that resembled pancakes. Anna pointed at the orange clad turtle. "He convinced me to try to make pancakes. I warned him!" Mikey laughed. "I'm sure they arent that bad.. " He said while poking at one of them. Anna gave him a "you're joking" look. "Mikey. Sweetie. They are both burnt, and underdone. I have not made food, I have preformed witchcraft."

Once they actually made some edible food, everyone had breakfast before April took off, being escorted by Donnie. Leo and Raph had went to the dojo to spar together. Ever since the incident with Krang they had been better about not constantly arguing with each other. It was nice for the rest of the family to see. Mikey drug Anna into his room to watch movies.

While Mikey was trying not to freak out that he actually had a girl alone in his room, Anna was looking around at all the random stuff he had on the walla and shelves. "I see you're into anime too. Maybe we can be a couple of trashy weebs together. " He let out an awkward laugh. "Y-yeah!" She smiled at him while continuing to go through some of his dvd collection. "We actually like a lot of the same stuff. It's nice to have someone that will get my dumb references now. " She started to look through a black box on the end of the shelf before Mikey grabbed her hand. "Uhh.. You dont wanna know what's in there, dudette. " He said, looking a little embarrassed.

Anna crossed her arms and smirked at him. "Is.. Is that your porn collection?!" Mikey's eyes went wide and he blushed more than he ever had before. "No! Definitely n-not that!" Anna laughed and patted his shell. "Dude, I don't care if it is! It's okay. Besides.. It cant be any worse than the hentai I've looked at. " She shrugged and flopped onto his bed. Mikey stared at her with a blank expression for a bit. "GIRLS WATCH PORN?!" She blushed and laughed. "Yeah, sometimes. It's not like girls never get horny. We just aren't as open about it. " She said while smirking at him. "Anyway, let's watch that horror movie you told me about! It sounds like something I could laugh at."

Mikey nodded and put in the dvd. It was some weird Japanese horror movie that was more funny than it was scarry. Not that he could pay much attention to it either way. He was mostly watching Anna laugh at it. And.. Trying not to think of the earlier conversations.. He wasn't sure at this point if she was flirting with him or trying to mess with his head. Either way, he kinda liked it. And he definitely liked her. He had to tell her, but he wasn't sure how to.. Or when for that matter. They literally just met in person not even a full day before, and it already felt like they were best friends.

He needed advice.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple of days since Anna had started staying with the guys, and the flirting between her and Mikey was nearly constant, much to his brothers's annoyance. They liked Anna, they wanted the two to get together. But the constant bad puns and flirting was insane. Mikey still wasn't entirely sure if she was actually flirting back. He was hoping she was, but was still kinda shocked that any girls would be flirting with him, let alone one he actually had a crush on. Not to mention the fact that he found Anna to be absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't figure out why she would be interested in any of them, honestly. Not when he thought she could get just about any normal guy she wanted. Either way, He wasn't going to complain about her giving him that kind of attention.

He'd asked April for advice on asking her out. Her answer was something along the lines of "The worst that happens is that she says no." Which, he guessed would be true. Pretty much anyone he asked about it told him he should at least try. He decided he would, but he wanted it to be the perfect moment. Which was becoming increasingly harder to find. April and Donnie had been gathering information on why the foot had started trying to stalk them again. Apparently, there were still a handful of them being led by Karai that wanted some kind of revenge for losing Shredder. Since they couldn't find the turtles, they decided to go after anyone who may be associated with them and go up the chain from there. April and Anna were simply the easiest targets at the time. Since finding that out, Donnie had insisted on putting a tracker along with a panic button on Anna's phone, just in case she got into any situations that she couldn't easily get out of. Actually, Donnie and Mikey both insisted on it. "I don't want you getting hurt, sweetcheeks. " Mikey said, begging her to let Donnie do his thing. She finally gave in after Donnie assured her that he wasn't going to break it.

Once the issue of Anna's job had made itself known after about a week, Splinter decided that the guys would take turn escorting her to and from work durning the week. Mikey figured this would be a perfect opportunity to ask her out. He knew that they couldn't exactly go on a "real" date, but he could find something for them to do. Anna, however, was a bit annoyed that she couldn't just drive to work and back. Donnie had went and retrived her car and put it next to the turtle van in his garage. Leo had explained that the foot could possibly track her car if she wasn't careful, so she reluctantly agreed to the arrangement.

Though, she didn't mind when Mikey carried her around on rooftops and stuff. Mikey wasn't quite six feet tall, but he was still huge. Anna was an even five feet. She felt tiny compared to him, and she kinda liked it. Mikey could pick her up with basically no effort at all and just carry her around, and it sorta turned her on a little bit. There were a few times that she'd catch herself wondering if _all_ of him was that big and have to go splash her face with cold water. She was definitely attracted to him, but she wasn't quite sure if dating him would be okay to do. She'd gotten into relationships with friends before, and things usually went south after a bit. That, and the fact that her latest crush wasn't even a human, made her really freaking confused. She wasn't even sure if Mikey found her attractive to begin with. He'd flirted with her, yeah, but she knew he'd flirted with April too. Even while being aware that April wasn't into him. So she did wonder if he was just the type that flirts with anyone just for the hell of it.

She decided she would attempt to do something about her feelings the next time he walked with her after work. Maybe warm him up with some kind of gift, and then ask about it. Or.. She thought, maybe just go for the kiss. She did work in a nerdy store, after all. So finding him something comic or anime related wouldn't be hard to get.

The next time she was at work she carefully went through the different merch before finding him a rare pop figure from a video game he liked. "He's gonna love this!" she thought to herself as she paid for it and put it away. She waited near the building after her shift when Mikey snuck up behind her and scooped her up, making her squeak in surprise. "Hey gurl hey!" He said with his usual goofy smile. She laughed as he set her onto his shell. "Hey.. Uh.. Before we get home.. Can I give you something?" she asked, glad that he couldn't see how red her cheeks were getting. His face lit up a bit. "Did you get me somethin from the store?!" Anna giggled. "Maybe~" He quickly got them up to a nearby rooftop and was almost bouncing on his heels. "Whatcha get me?!" she grinned and handed him the collectible. "Happy early birthday!" Mikey almost knocked her down with a hug. "You're awesome! This is awesome!" Anna smiled at him. "That's.. uhh.. That's not all I have for you." she said while trying to not blush. "There's more?!" Anna nodded. "Y-yeah! Just.. umm.. Close your eyes for me, 'kay?"

Mikey nodded and did as she told him. Anna took a deep breath to calm herself down before grapping the ends of his mask to pull him in for a kiss. Mikey's eyes shot open and he turned a dark shade of green. "There's no way this is actually happening right now!" he thought to himself as Anna tried to get him to kiss back... Which he immediately realized he had no idea how to do. He just closed his eyes again and tried to follow her lead as best as he could. Anna pulled away after a little bit. "So.. Umm.. If you didn't like that then this is super awkward.. " She said through a nervous laugh. He stood there staring at her with a blank expression for a moment. "Y-you like me?! For real?!" She smiled and hugged him. "Well I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise, ya dope. "

He hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her, breathing in her scent. This was hands down the best night of his life. He went in for a second kiss, having a better idea of what he was doing this time. He pulled away after a few minutes and nuzzled his face into her hair. Anna smiled and kissed his cheek. "We should probably be gettng home soon. Your family might get worried. " Mikey nodded and picked her up, quickly getting them back to the lair.

They had no clue that they were being watched.


	7. Chapter 7

**SHITS ABOUT TO GET AWKWARD AND A LITTLE BIT SMUTTY! I'm literally making this up as I go.. I'm sorry.**

Luckily, Anna had chosen to confess to Mikey right before her weekend off work. They would have a couple of days to do things together. Mikey seemed to be very interested in mastering his kissing technique, which was something that Anna had no objection to. When they could get away from Splinter and his brothers, they had quick little make out sessions wherever they happened to be at that moment. Honestly, now that Mikey had permission to touch her, he couldnt keep his hands off of her. Not really in a sexual way, usually, he just loved being able to cuddle her. She was warm and soft and he loved it. Out of the four mutants, he was ttheone most starved for this sort of attention. He always had to be holding her hand or hugging her now that he knew she was okay with it. He had convinced Leo and Splinter to let him take over escorting her to work from now on. Now that Anna was his girl, he was a bit more.. Territorial.

He'd actually almost snapped at Raphael for getting too close to her at one point, much to everyone's shock. Anna had figured it was something to do with their animal DNA. Other than that, everyone was pretty happy for them, even if they were a little bit jealous. Raph couldn't figure out how someone as good looking as her would even be attracted to any of them, let alone his derpy little brother. But it did give him a little bit of hope that they would all find someone eventually. Splinter was more than happy to welcome Anna to their family. He was the first to congratulate Mikey for finding someone to love. Leo was happy for them, but had doubts that it would last long. Not that he'd tell his baby brother that. Donnie was kinda expecting them to end up together, so he was obviously happy for them.

April and Anna were making plans for the turtles's birthday, as it was coming up in a week. April had a few ideas to get them out of the city for at least a couple of nights. They all could use a break. They weren't sure if the apartment was safe yet, so that was definitely out of the question. April did have some family property on the country side that was isolated enough that they could go to. Anna liked the sound of that. Maybe she and Mikey could have something resembling an actual date since they could be outside. The girls agreed to keep it a secret from everyone but Splinter and Casey until the night before they wanted to leave. Mikey would be begging to leave a lot sooner if they didn't. Then they got onto the subject of gifts. Anna had no idea what to get any of them. And.. All four of them insisted that they didn't have to give them anything, which made her frustrated. April had finally decided to just put both their names on whatever she ended up picking out for them. Anna did have a few ideas for what she could give Mikey.. none of which were appropriate to give in front of his brothers, though. She wasn't even sure if _now_ was an appropriate time for her to be suggesting that sort of thing in the first place. "Hey April... Umm.. Can I ask you a weird question?" Anna asked while trying not to make direct eye contact with her friend.

April looked up from her magazine. "Yeah?" She replied while taking a sip of her coffee. Anna blushed and looked away. "Umm.. How long did you and Casey date before you started banging?" April immediately choked on that sip of coffee. "W-WHAT?!" she managed to get out in between coughs. Anna hid her face. "N-never mind!" Once April could stop coughing she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you and Mikey thinking about that already?" Anna shook her head. "Well... I don't know if he is.. It's crossed my mind a few times.. But I don't want him to think I'm a slut or something.. I mean, we just barley got together.. But I was thinking of maybe giving him a little something extra for his birthday, ya know." She sighed. "I don't think I wanna go that far with him just yet, either.. But maybe.. you know.. uhh.. other stuff would be okay." April gave her an awkward smile. "Well I doubt he'd think that low of you just for that. Umm.. But maybe you should just ask him? Oh and as for me and Casey.. I think we dated for about a month or two.. Have you ever even done anything before?" Anna looked embarrassed. "I uhh.. Well I'm technically still a virgin.. I've done some other stuff before.. but not _that.._ " Anna went back to hiding her face. "UHHGG this is so awkward!"

Cue Mikey and Raph walking into the room. "What's awkward?" Mikey asked while putting his arms around his blushing girlfriend. Anna refused to look at him right away. "N-Nothing, babe.. " When she did look up at him his smile faded just slightly. "Are you okay? Your face is the same color as Raph's mask!" Anna nodded quickly. "I said I'm fine!" She snapped a bit before running out of the room. He looked over at Raph and April with a confused expression. Raph shrugged. "Maybe it's a chick thing?" April smirked. "Something like that." She looked over at Mikey. "Just give her a little bit of space. Trust me, you'll definitely want her to talk to you later. " Mikey nodded, still very confused. "O-okay.. "

A little while later the two of them were hanging out in his room again, but there was still an uncomfortable scilence. "Are you mad at me or something?" Mikey asked. Anna shook her head and hugged him. "Of course not. I.. Uhh.. I've just had a lot on my mind is all.. It's nothing. " She said as she rested her head in his lap, silently requesting head pets. He happily obliged and gently ran his fingers through her hair. He loved how soft and smooth it felt against his rough skin. She let out a soft moan as she relaxed. "You're gonna put me to sleep if you keep doing that.. " She said with a pleased smile on her face. She loved having her hair played with. She found it to be extremely relaxing.

Mikey smirked down at her. "Aw, but you look so adorable when you sleep, angelcakes." he booped her on the nose and went back to petting her head. The fact that she sorta acted like a cat sometimes was amusing to him. Anna giggled and wrapped herself around his free arm. "I never thought snuggling a turtle would be this comfortable." she said as she cuddled up closer. "Do you think they'd notice if I just started sleeping in here? Because this is cozy." Mikey shrugged. "Splinter probably would.. He notices everything. I wouldn't mind it though. You have built in pillows!" Anna snorted and laughed as she sat up. "Oh I do?" she smirked back at him.

Mikey grinned mischievously. "Yep. Pillows that I would gladly burry my face in. " Anna laughed and fell back onto the bed. "You're such a pervert Mikey.. But I guess that's why we get along. " She then got an awful idea. "Wanna see me do a magic trick?" She asked with an evil grin. Mikey nodded. "Okay! What kind of trick?" Anna sat back up and gave him a seductive smile. "I can take off my bra without removing my shirt." Mikey gave her a blank stare. "Nu-uh!" Anna smirked and quickly reached behind her back to undo the bra befor sliding the straps off and pulling it out from under her tshirt. "See? Isn't it magical?!" She joked as she threw the pink garment across the room.

Once again, Michelangelo was dumbfounded. "That's so hot.. " He reached his hand up, not sure if she would let him touch her or not. She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts over her shirt. "Are these the pillows you were talking about, sweetie?" Mikey lightly squeezed at them. "Holy shit.. This is awesome! Can I see them?" Anna blushed. "Uhh.. I-i guess. " Mikey stopped and looked at her. "Something wrong?" Anna shook her head. "No.. I'm just a little nervous I guess.. We might be doing too much too soon." She turned away. " The last couple of times I dated someone, they just wanted to try to sleep with me and then leave.. So I guess I feel a bit weird about this stuff.. "

Mikey hugged her. "I'm not gonna treat you like that." She kissed his cheek. "I know." She smirked. "Your brothers would never let you hear the end of it. " She cuddled up to him, getting into his lap. "Why don't we watch a movie? I've been wanting to show you Labyrinth!" Anna said in an attempt to change the subject. "Besides, I go back to work tomorrow.. I wanna just cuddle and watch movies with you. " Mikey grinned and nodded. "Sure! I'll go get us some snacks." He quickly ran out of the room while she set up her computer.

She sighed knowing that the next weekend was going to be awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm back with more smut!**_

Anna had eneded up falling asleep while cuddling Mikey, much to his amusement. She tended to mumble random things in her sleep, and he found it to be quite adorable. He was used to staying up a bit late, so he was content to just watch her sleep and snuggle her warm body close to his. He still couldn't believe that he actually had a girl to cuddle up with now. He'd had always hoped that one day he and his brothers would eventually find a special someone to have these sorts of moments with, but he never expected it to actually happen, let alone have it happen to him first. He was also still buzzing a bit from getting to touch her chest earlier, hoping to do it again soon. He couldn't deny that he liked a girl with a bigger chest. Yeah, he had a crush on April before, and still had to admit she had a nice body, but something about curvy women really turned him on. Anna just so happened to fit into that category of being a bit more curvy without being too overweight. And, he figured, judging by how big her bra was, she had to at least have D cups.

He gently traced his hand back and forth over her side. He loved how soft her skin was, and honestly just wanted it against his as much as possible. He wondered if she would wake up if he tried to pull her shirt up a bit more. He quickly shut that thought down. "No, dude. That's hella creepy. " he thought to himself. He wanted to see more of her pale skin, but he was damn sure not going to force it on her. He was still a little confused about what she said earlier though. Had guys actually used her like that? Mikey couldnt exactly deny that he'd thought about doing those sorts of things with her. He was still a young guy after all. But he couldn't imagine not wanting to just hang out with her. She was fun to be around, the looks were just a bonus in his opinion. And, admitidly, he was a bit jealous that someone else might have been with her in that way before he could. He'd wondered if he should even ask about it since it seemed to make her uncomfortable to talk about it.

Eventually he had fallen asleep too, keeping Anna locked in his arms. They ended up sleeping in, which was fine since Anna didn't have to be at work until the afternoon. She woke up first, smiling once she realized where she was. She stretched and quickly froze up when she felt something poking against her butt. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is!" She thought to herself. She snaked her hand between them and felt of it. "Yep.. It is. " she whispered. Luckily Mikey still had his shorts on, but she could still feel it. And he was pretty big, from what she could tell, anyway. It wasn't as huge as she was expecting, but still bigger than anything most humans would have. "Should I wake him up?" She wondered. He was still sleeping pretty good, snoring lightly. She tried to wiggle out of his hold, but he just ended up gripping her tighter. She groaned and managed to get herself turned around to face him. "Mikey?" She whispered. "Miikeeyy." He stirred a bit, but still didn't wake up. Anna rolled her eyes. "MIKEY!" She yelled out, hoping she didn't attract any attention from anyone that was awake. He jolted up, "WHA?!"

She laughed. "Morning~" she rasied up and gave him a small peck on the lips. He pulled her back in for a longer kiss. "How long have you been up, babe?" Anna shrugged. "Long enough to notice your friend here. " She smirked and brushed her hand over the crotch of his shorts. His body tensed up and he blushed. "Ohmygod! I'm sorry about that!" Anna kissed at his neck. "Don't be sorry. I'm probably the one that caused it. " She rubbed her hand across it again, teasing him. Mikey let out a soft groaning noise. "W-well I was dreaming about you, sweetcheeks. " He gave her his usual playful smirk, but inside his head he was literally screaming. This was such a different reaction than what he was getting last night. Anna smiled. "See? It is my fault. So I should fix it right?" she toyed with the waistband on his shorts.

Mikey was definitely confused. He sure as hell didn't want to reject the offer, but he was still concerned about what happened the night before. "Only if you actually want to. I wouldn't want you thinking you have to do it, okay?" Anna was taken back by that comment. The very few times she'd even been like this with anyone they never really seemed to care if she was into it or not. "W-what was that last part?" Mikey kissed her cheek. "I said it's not gonna be fun if you ain't into it too." Anna nodded. "Okay.." She kissed at his neck again and reached into his shorts, grabbing at the hard flesh. She felt her own face heat up when she realized that she might not be able to do this one handed. "Holy shit, you're huge!" Mikey couldn't do much more than moan in response. She gave him another kiss on the lips, slipping in some tongue. He was moaning like crazy and she barely even started stroking him.

She smirked at him. "You're pretty sensitive huh?" Mikey groaned and shook his head. "N-not usually.. Ahh.. I'm not e-exactly used to someone else's hands down there.. " He pushed his shorts down enough that his dick was out and she had better access. She gasped when she actually saw it. He was a bit worried she'd get grossed out and stop, but she just seemed more curious than anything. "Well you do look more normal down here than I was expecting.." she said while gripping her other hand around him, causing a loud moan to escape his lips. "Ah! Anna! Babe that feels soo good!" he said almost a little too loudly in between moans. She pressed her lips against his again to quiet him down. "Shh.. We don't want your brothers to walk in do we?" she smirked. "Want to take my shirt off for me? I feel bad about teasing you last night. "

Mikey did not need to be asked twice. He nodded his head. "Hell yeah, baby! Come here." She blushed and moved into his lap. "And by the way, you not wanting to do something is not being a tease. " He told her while grabbing the bottom of her shirt. He made out with her a little bit while sliding it up. Anna was blushing like crazy. It'd been a while since anyone had gotten this close with her, so she was still a bit shy about it. They broke apart so he could pull her shirt of completely. She instinctively covered herself with her arms. Mikey started kissing and nibbling at her neck and she slowly lowered her arms away from her breasts. She let out a small whine when he grabbed at them.

Mikey had a huge grin on his face. It was his turn to tease her a little. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He told her before taking a nipple into his mouth. He didn't exactly know much about sex outside of some porn he'd watched, but he noticed that women seemed to like having their breasts played with. Anna was definitely no exception. She let out a loud high pitched moan when he started to suck on her nipple. "M-Mikey! Ah! I-I'm supposed to be h-helping you out, remember?" She honestly hadn't expected for them to go this far, but she certainly was enjoying it. She wasn't exactly wanting them to have sex just yet, but she was loving the attention that Michelangelo was giving her. Mikey stopped long enough to smirk at her. "Maybe this is helping me out, babycakes." She could feel his dick rubbing against her thigh, still hard as a rock. She reached down and started to jerk him off again, getting a few loud moans out of him.

At this point, they didn't really care if anyone could hear them. And unfortunately for Raphael, he was in the room right next to Mikey's. The couple jumped when he suddenly pounded on the wall. "I don't care what the hell you two are doing in there, but fuckin keep it down!" Mikey quickly reached over to his radio beside the bed and turned the volume up higher. Anna was obviously embarrassed, but Mikey just shrugged it off. "Sh-should we stop? If Raph can hear us the others might too.." Mikey pouted a little. "Aw but it was just starting to get good. " Anna giggled. "Well how about I just finish you off and then we can go get some food?" She started to stroke him again, going a bit faster than before. She quickly had him moaning and panting again.

Mikey was tightly gripping onto the sheets. "I'm never using my own hand again." he thought to himself. He was getting so close, and he couldn't stop yelling out Anna's name. "Annaa! I'm- AH!" He started cumming before he could finish his sentence. He made a mess of her hand and chest in the process. Anna smirked at him. "Was it good?" Mikey was breathing heavily. "The best! You gotta let me return the favor sometime. " She blushed at the thought. "Well.. Maybe later.. But right now I need to go get cleaned up."

Mikey nodded and handed her a towel off the floor for her to wipe away the mess. He cleaned himself up before pulling his shorts back on. "I think I might need more than a rag, Mikey.. I'm gonna go take a shower. " she slipped on her shirt and made her way to the bathroom, avoiding eye contact with Raph as she walked past him. "Oh god he knows I just did some hoe shit.. " She screamed inside her head as she walked a bit faster.

Raph looked into Mikey's room and saw his little brother sitting on his bed with a blissful smile on his face. Raph was both disgusted and impressed. Mikey noticed him and smirked. "She's perfect." Raph simply rolled his eyes and walked off.

He needed to get a room further away from Mikey's if this was going to be an everyday occurrence..


	9. Chapter 9

**_WELL I WROTE SMUT IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND IDK IF IT WAS GOOD OR NOT._**

Once Mikey was able to actually stand up he went and made breakfast for him and Anna. He couldn't stop smiling as he cooked. He kept having to remind himself that he didn't just dream all of that. He didn't know how the hell he got so lucky. But he wasn't about to let anything ruin it. He just about had the food done when Anna came out of the bathroom. She looked a bit different that how she usually did before going to work. It looked like she'd actually took more time to put makeup on, not to mention she was wearing a more low cut top along with some skinny jeans. "She's definitely teasing me now." Mikey thought. Then he noticed that the pink streaks in her hair had started fading into a light orange color.

Anna walked up to Mikey and kissed his cheek. "Food smells good." She said while grabbing some bacon. He smiled. "Not complaining, but is there a reason you're dolled up today?" Anna shrugged and nibbled at the bacon. "I'm having a pretty day, I guess. I figured maybe I could attempt to not look like a dumpster fire." Mikey smirked. "You're a cute dumpster fire. By the way.. Did you do something to your hair? I like it." Anna grabbed a few locks and looked at them. "Oh.. The dye is just fading out... I should probably pick up some more.." Mikey shook his head. "I like it like this.. Do they make any orange dye? It looks really good on you. " She smirked. "I'm not sure, but I can look for some, but only if you help me with putting it in."

Raph and Leo just happened to walk in as she said that. Raph gave Mikey and evil grin. "Well it sounded like he already put something in you once today." Anna got embarrassed and hid her face on the table. Mikey glared at him. "RAPH!" Leo elbowed him. "Raph you don't need to be vulgar." Raph started laughing. "What that was funny!" Then Donnie walked in. "What's funny?" Anna let out a muffled screech. Raph whispered it into Donnie's ear. Donnie looked back from Mikey and Anna. "I did not need to know that.." Anna got up and grabbed up some food. "I'm gonna go eat this in the living room and try not to die!" she said while running away. Leo facepalmed. "Raph, can you not?!" Raph shrugged. "Can I not joke around once in a while?" Leo rolled his eyes and looked over at Mikey. "Just.. don't get her pregnant.. We already have enough to worry about.." He said as he left the room.

Mikey got a confused look on his face and looked over at Donnie. "Dude, is that even possible?!" Donnie shrugged. "How the hell would I know?! Just don't test it." Raph rolled his eyes. "I don't think that could happen. Even if it did, she'd probably just lose it anyway. " Mikey shot him an angry look. "Don't say stuff like that!" Raph shrugged and walked into the living room where Anna was eating her breakfast. She kept her head down and had her headphones on. Raph could actually still hear the music, so she must've had the volume up pretty high. Raph sighed and tapped her shoulder, making her jump a little. She took the headphones off and looked at him. "Y-yeah?" Raph tried not to make eye contact with her. "Uhhmm.. Sorry about earlier.. I was trying to pick on Mikey, not you.."

She just stared blankly at him for a moment. "o-Okay.. You're forgiven.." He smiled, nodded and walked away. She just sat there looking confused when Mikey came and sat next to her. "Well.. That was weird.. Raph just said sorry to me." She told him, still having a blank expression on her face. Mikey almost choked on his food. "He did?!" Anna nodded. "Yep.. And.. Uhh.. I was thinking.. If you did want to.. Do something like this morning again, umm.. We should probably either go somewhere more private, or make sure nobody is home.. It's embarrassing that they know about it.. I don't want them to think I'm a whore or something." Mikey shook his head. "They don't, and even if they did they wouldn't say it. I'd have to get into a fight with 'em if they tried. " Anna smirked and laughed. "Well I damn sure dont want that to happen." Mikey put his arm around her and nuzzled into her hair. "Damn, you smell good.." he accidentally said out loud, making her blush. "Well I _did_ just wash my hair, babe." she smiled at him.

Once they finished up eating Mikey took her to her job, carrying her on the rooftops while she clung to his shell. He set her down in the alley behind the store and they had a quick kiss goodbye before she went in. She had a fairly boring day, texting Mikey and April during her breaks. Once it was over she waited out in the alley again. Mikey texted that he was close to being there, so she figured it would be okay to stand outside.

Until she felt someone's arms wrap around her, putting a cloth over her mouth. She managed to elbow the guy into loosening his grip long enough for her to hit the button that Donnie had put onto her phone. Her scream for help was cut off as the guy got a hold of her again. Mikey managed to get to a nearby rooftop just in time to see a couple of Foot members throw his girlfriend into a black van.

He immediatly chased after it while calling his brothers.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna woke up to find herself tied to a table. She saw the two guys that caught her standing next to a Japanese woman with red streaks in her hair. She tried to wiggle out of her restraints. The woman chuckled and smirked at her. "There's no use in trying to get away." Anna glared at her. "Why am I here?!" The stange woman got a bit closer to her. "You have some information that would be useful to us. If you cooperate, we might let you leave here alive." She pulled out a blade and pressed it against Anna's cheek. "You have such a pretty face. Don't make us have to cut it up. Now. Where are the turtles?"

Anna shook her head. "W-what?! I don't know what that means!" She was doing her best to buy the guys a little more time to come get her, even if she had to put up with some of their questioning. The woman rolled her eyes and slid the blade across Anna's cheek, causing her to gasp in shock and pain. "That's lie number one. We know you're involved with them. Show her what we found, boys. " "Yes, Karai. " One of them said as the handed her some photos. "We've been watching you for a month now. We've seen you interacting with them. You seem to be quite fond of this one, right?" She said as she held up a picture of Anna and Mikey in the middle of a kiss. One of the men laughed. "Kinda pathetic that the only guy you can get is a freak, huh? Maybe we oughta show her what a real man is like." Anna shot them a disgusted glare. "Sure, do you know any? All I see is a couple of little bitches." That earned her a hard slap to the face. She knew she shouldn't be pissing these guys off, but honestly that last comment was kinda worth it.

Karai stepped between them and looked at the masked man. "You can have your fun with her _after_ I get the information, but right now I need her talking."

While this was going on the guys had gathered outside of the building. Mikey was close to having a panic attack from worry. "I should've gotten there sooner! This is all my fault!" He had all sorts of emotions running through his head. He was just hoping to whatever power was out there that she wasn't dead. Donnie put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, Mikey. I'm sure she'll be alright." Mikey nodded, but was still unsure of it. Raph smirked. "She seems like a tough chick, She'll do fine until we get to her." Mikey looked over to Leo. "What's the plan?"

Meanwhile Anna was doing her best to keep quiet, even though every time she did so, they would hit or cut her. Karai was clearly getting frustrated with it. She picked up a taser and shocked her with it, causing Anna to let out a loud scream. "You can end this if you just tell us what we want to know!" Anna simply glared at her once the pain stopped. She wasn't giving in. "I really dont know where they are right now. It's not a lie." She smirked. Karai got in her face. "You are in no position to be making jokes right now." She gave Anna another shock, leaving the taser against her skin a little longer this time to ensure that she'd have a burn mark. Admitidly, Karai was a little impressed that she was standing her ground this long, but it was past the point of simply annoying her now.

Karai looked at the two men and handed one of them the taser. "I'm tired of this. Do whatever you want with her, but let me know if she starts talking" And with that she left the room.

The turtles, thankfully, had managed to get into the building. Donnie was still able to track Anna since the foot hadn't thought to get rid of her phone. "She should be somewhere down this hallway." Donnie said as they rounded the corner. All of them jumped slightly when they heard a scream. "That's her! We gotta find her!" Mikey said as he ran further down the hall with his brothers following closely behind. They were caught off guard when the heard a man scream. Donnie pointed at the door at the end of the hall. "She's in there!" Mikey immediatly started to ram the door. "ANNA!" With Raph's help they easily got the door open. They saw one of the men holding his hand, blood flowing from it. Mikey looked over to see Anna tied up, shirt and bra pulled over her chest and blood dripping down her chin.

Now, Michelangelo almost never shows any signs of anger, but he put two and two together and something in his mind snapped at that particular moment and he proceeded to beat the living shit out of the guy with the bloody hand. Raph and Leo quickly took care of the other guy, who was attempting to run away, while Donnie untied Anna while trying to see if she had any serious injuries. Anna was in too much shock to really respond to his questions. She kept staring as Mikey beat the guy into little more that a bloody pulp. She'd never seen him angry before, and it did scare her. Mikey, somehow, had enough restraint to not kill the poor bastard, though.

Once he got that out of his system he picked Anna up bridal style and left the others quickly followed behind him. Once Anna realized she was safe she started to cling to Mikey and cry, causing him to stop and look at her. "Babe, don't cry.. You're totally safe now!" He stroked her back and continued to carry her back to the van. She pretty much stayed in his lap the whole way back to the lair, even after calming down.

Donnie tried to look her over for injuries again, but she was refusing to let a let anyone touch her. "Donnie I just want to clean myself up and sleep. PLEASE." She snapped, feeling a little bit bad about it when he made a hurt face. "I'm sorry.." She said quietly. "But other than being sore, Im fine. I promise.. I think they were going easy on me for some reason.. I just wish I could've helped Mikey give that one asshole a beating.." She had a murderous tone to her voice when speaking of him. "W-what exactly did he do? I mean.. I have a pretty good idea, but it must've been pretty bad." Donnie asked. Anna looked at the floor. "Umm.. I don't think Mikey would want to know.. It'd piss him off again." Mikey wrapped his arms around her, which did make her jump slightly. "Babe, I promise it's out of my system now.. I just.. I knew he'd hurt you and I lost it." Anna sighed. "Well maybe I don't want to talk about it.. I want to forget it happened.. Just know that you beating the shit out of him was _totally_ justified."

And with that she quietly got up and left the lab.


	11. Chapter 11

Anna spent the next couple of days in and out of sleep, only waking up long enough to use the bathroom and get a snack here and there. She'd called her job and straight up quit, not wanting to even risk being in that situation again. She refused to sleep by herself, moving into Mikey's room. Mikey had gotten scared that she had stopped breathing once or twice, only to poke her and hear her mumble incoherently. The girl was damn near dead to the world. The whole ordeal with Karai and those two men had exhausted her. Donnie had been convinced that she was in a coma until she randomly got up to get a snack and quickly got back into the bedroom. She barely spoke to anyone, even Mikey, which really had them worried. "Do you think she blames us?" Mikey wondered out loud. He _did_ feel guilty about everything that happened, all four of them did.

Leo shook his head. "She's probably just trying to forget about it. It seemed like they were trying to violate her when we got there." They all seemed to cringe at the thought, especially Mikey. "I know she's having nightmares about it.. But she won't talk to me. " Mikey said with a sad sigh. Anna had woken him up a few times from whining and crying in her sleep. He'd simply pull her closer to him or start rubbing her back until she calmed down, but it broke his heart to see her in that state. "She'll talk about it once she's ready, Michelangelo. Give her time to heal." Splinter chimed in as he entered the living room.

Mikey sighed and nodded. "I know.. I just want her to be happy.." He'd tried a few different things to get her to at least smile for him, but it didn't have much effect. "I think she blames me." Splinter shook his head. "I'm sure that's not the case. You just need to give her time." There was a few minutes of scilence before they heard Anna wake up again. Mikey immediatly got up to check on her.

Anna was sitting up on his bed, still looking exhausted despite all the sleeping she'd been doing. She jumped when Mikey opened his door. "H-hey.. I was just checking on you, babe.. Do you need anything?" Anna looked up at him with a sad expression. "Do you really think that I blame you guys for what happened?" Mikey's eyes went wide. "Y-you heard all that?" She nodded. "I've been up for a while.. Mikey.. I dont blame you. I blame myself. I did something stupid by going outside the building before you said it was safe. I put myself in that situation. Not you." She got up and pulled him into a hug. "You didn't know that they were going to do that. Don't blame yourself." Mikey hugged her back, almost a bit too tight. He missed the affection. "But it is my fault that they started followin' you around." Anna shrugged. "I don't care! If I remember correctly, they were already after me just for knowing April. It's not anything you did... Just.. Please, stop taking the blame for something that you didn't do. You're not the one who tied me up and cut me. You didnt hit me... You.. You.. Didn't try to.." She trailed off and got quiet, burring her face against his chest, thankfully, not crying this time.

Mikey picked her up and sat on the bed with her in his lap. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm not gonna be mad at you, I promise, angel." Anna shrugged. "It's not worth talking about... You guys got there before anything too bad happened. Plus you beat the guy pretty good, so its not that big of a deal anymore." Mikey laid his chin on top of her head. "I know it was bad.. You had nightmares. You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna.. But I'm always gonna be here to listen, okay?" She smiled for the first time since coming home. "I know..."

It wasn't too long before Anna had started to slowly act like herself again. There where still certain things that would send her into a slight panic, but at least she wasn't keeping herslef locked in a different room all day. They guys were quick to figure out what did and didn't cause her to freak out and acted accordingly. She still didn't react too well to having anyone, aside from Mikey, touch her in certain ways, tending to get jumpy if somone tapped her on the shoulder or bumped into her suddenly. Splinter had managed to convince her to try meditation with him and Leo, which seemed to help a little more than she thought it would. She still had the nightmares, but Mikey was always laying next to her, ready to give her any comfort she needed.

Towards the end of the week April and Casey came down to the lair. "Sup, April?!" Mikey asked happily while cuddling Anna on the couch. April smiled. "I have a surprise for the four of you." Anna smirked, knowing full well that the guys were going to love it. "So I know this past week hasn't been great.. But since your birthday is this weekend, Anna and I got to planning something that I think you guys are gonna enjoy." "April, you know you don't have to get us anything.." Leo said with a smile.

April shook her head. "That's nonsense. You guys do a lot for everyone. We decided that you guys deserve a break, so were going on vacation!" Mikey immediately jumped up. "YES!" Once the girls had explained what was going on, the guys were on board with it, instantly going to pack up some of their stuff for the long weekend.

They headed out of town that night.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a long trip out of town, but the guys were ecstatic to be leaving the craziness for a few days. They had left pretty late on a Thursday, planning to be back ar the lair no later than the following monday, so they felt three days was more than enough time to just relax. It was in the early hours of the morning when they actually got to April's family home, so they opted to sleep in for a while once they settled into their rooms. Mikey insisted on Anna sharing a room with him, so that left Raph and Leo to fight over who'd be sharing with Donnie, much to the purple clad nerd's annoyance.

Anna was definitely happy to be able to get a little more privacy with Michelangelo, having been planning a more.. Intimate surprise for him on his birthday. The whole incident with the foot had sorta made her more nervous to try anything with him, but she really did want to do certain things with him, so she knew she'd have to just suck it up. She told April, sparing full details, of course, of what she was planning and April agreed to keep Casey and the other turtles away from the house for a while. She really hoped that Mikey would be pleasantly surprised.

The next day when everyone was up they all were discussing what kind of things they could do while being so far out of the city. Honestly, just the fact they could be out during the daytime had them buzzed. "I did see a lake when we were coming in.. Maybe we could go swimming?" Anna suggested. Mikey gave her a playful smirk while trying to _not_ imagine her in a bikini. "That sounds awesome!" Raph rolled his eyes. "Mike, you've said that to everything she's came up with." Mikey just grinned. "That's because my bae has good ideas!" Anna laughed. "Okay, then how about just the two of us do something and the rest of you can figure out what you want to do." She grabbed his arm and led him away. "What did you have in mind, babycakes?" Anna shrugged. "I do like the idea of swimming.. assuming there isn't any snakes in the water.." She stuck her head back into the other room. "Hey, Donnie, is there danger noodles in New York?!"

Donnie facepalmed. "If you're talking about snakes, then yes. Be careful." Anna went back to Mikey and pouted. "Damnit.." Mikey shrugged. "I think we'll be alright. Do you still wanna?" Anna smirked. "Well I guess if I get bit you could just suck it out of me, right?" He snorted and laughed in response. She kissed his cheek. "I'll go get changed." she said as she went upstairs.

Anna usually didn't take too much time to get ready, so when five minutes had turned into twenty, Mikey started to worry. He went up to the room they were sharing and knocked on the door. "You okay, angel?" He cracked the door open when he didn't get an answer, only to find Anna sitting in front of the mirror in a bikini, face streaked with tears. "Babe?" He could hear very quiet sobs as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Aw, babe, you're cryin.. What's wrong?" Anna didnt look at him. "I look awful.. They put scars all over me.." Mikey glanced down at her skin, which was littered with fading cuts and bruises from the other night. Anna hadn't exactly been too eager to get undressed around him since it happened, so he had no clue how bad it was. "Babe.. I don't care about that.. It's not like I'm not covered in scales and scars." He said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Anna shook her head. " It's.. It's not just the physical scars.. They fucked with my head.. I'm terrified of so much now.. And.. That guy.. He's in my head now.. He's in my nightmares.. He.. He was gonna.." She burried her face into her knees. Mikey started to gently rub her back.

"I'm so sorry.. You didn't deserve any of that.." He said while wrapping his arms around her. She didn't look at him. "I still remember how his blood tasted when I bit his hand.. Fucker deserved every bit of pain he got.. He.. He put his hand down my pants.. I.. I felt his finger try to go in.. I didn't know what to do so I bit him until he backed off.." She started to cry again. Mikey pulled her closer and let her cry it out. He felt awful for letting this happen to her, especially now that he knew the extent of what happened. It made him want to beat the guy up all over again. "Okay, now I'm sounding like Raph.." He thought. "I can see why you didn't want to talk about it.. Oh, babe, I'm so sorry.. I should've gotten to you sooner.." He didn't know what to do other than hold her against himself. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again. I hate seeing you cry." He hugged her a little tighter. "I.. I love you, Annalia."

Anna's eyes went wide and her body tensed up. "He.. _loves me?!_ " Mikey could swear he heard her heart speed up. She looked up at him, grabbed the ends of his mask and pulled him into a deep kiss. She pulled away after a bit so they could breathe. "I love you too, Mikey." She cuddled closer to him. "I've never felt like this with anyone else.." She smiled up at him. He kissed her forehead, making her cheeks heat up a little. "Hey, Raph was right. You're tough." He smiled and nuzzled her cheek. Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, sitting here and crying like a baby.. I'm so tough." She laughed a bit, her crying finally stopped. Mikey smiled at her. "Of course you are! You made it out alive after all that!" Anna shook her head. "No, I'm alive because you guys showed up at the right moment.. I was so glad when I heard your voices.." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I wish more people knew what kind of heroes you guys are." Mikey snorted. "You and me both, angel."

Anna stood up and reached her hand out. "I think I hear your brothers jumping in the lake.. Shall we?" she smiled. Mikey smirked, stood up and took her hand. "Sure, babe." They happily walked outside together and joined the others. Mikey was able to actually get a good look at what she was wearing now, making him feel that tight feeling in his shell again. She had on a pale orange, almost peach colored bikini top with black bottoms. "Couldn't help but notice you're wearing my color, angelcakes." He smirked. "It looks sexy on you." Anna blushed and splashed at him. "Oh, don't you start that! Flattery will get you nowhere." She gave him a playful smirk, a sight he hadn't seen in days. He decided to be a little bold and squeeze her ass under the water, causing her to jump and make a squeaking noise.

She noticed his brothers giving her a weird look and felt her face heat up. "s-Sorry! I felt something touch my foot!" She let out a nervous laugh. They all seemed to to shrug it off and went back to whatever they'd been doing. Anna gave Mikey a death glare. "That's not funny!" Mikey gave her an innocent look. "Whaat?" She narrowed her eyes at him. ""You really wanna play this game?" She gave him an evil smirk. "You are so gonna get it."

He definitely liked the sound of that..


	13. Chapter 13

_**PREPARE FOR SMUT! I rewrote parts of this three times, so I hope it came out okay!**_

Anna had spent the rest of that day being a big tease. If Mikey was going to try to grab at her in front of his brothers like that, she was not going to make things easy for him. Not in the slightest. She did, however, do things subtly. Not enough to be obvious, but enough to get him riled up. "If he thinks today was bad, he's really in for it tomorrow.." Anna thought to herself, smirking in her boyfriend's direction. Once they had gotten out of the lake, she spent a good amount of time lounging around in her bikini before actually getting dressed. She knew he thought what she had on was sexy, so she flaunted it. Hell, she even noticed his brothers checking her out a bit, so she had a bit of a confidence boost. She would do small things like "accidentally" brushing up against him. Mikey knew damn well what she was doing, but he wasn't about to stop her. He was honestly just happy to see her out of her depression. He teased back, but not to the full extent. He liked seeing Anna take charge. He had no idea what she was planning, but he was more than happy to go along with it.

The next day was the turtles birthday. The guys normally wouldn't get all that excited, aside from Mikey, anyway. But it was fun for them to have something close to an actual party for once. Anna had even convinced April to bring a little bit of alcohol, hoping to get the guys to really loosen up and have fun. It turns out, it takes a lot more than a few shots to get a mutant turtle to even be tipsy. Anna was playing bartender today and called them into the kitchen. "WHO WANTS A FRENCH KISS?!" She yelled out while mixing up some shot glasses. Mikey smirked. "I already gave you one earlier, angelcakes." His brothers just gave her confused looks. "It's a drink. Strawberry tequila and rum. You guys are gonna have fun tonight if it kills me." Anna said while handing them the drinks. Leo and Donnie hesitated while Raph and Mikey simply downed them. "Anna.. We arent even old enough to-" "Leo, just drink it!" Raph cut him off before taking a second one, granted, he wasn't too keen on having "fruity" drinks, but he didn't want to be a killjoy today. Leo shrugged and downed it quickly, cringing slightly at the aftertaste. Anna smirked. "Now was that so bad? April and Casey got the stuff. They wont let things get crazy." She made up some more shots, already feeling a bit buzzed, herself. She wasn't intending to get drunk, so she slowed down on making herself anything.

Mikey was a bit curious to see her get a little tipsy after hearing some of the stories she'd told him. He tried to encourage her to have a little more, which amused her a bit. "If I get drunk we're might end up doing some weird shit in this kitchen, and I'm not prepared for that" She smirked at him while booping his nose, making him laugh. Anna was however, in the mood to give him a preview of what she'd be giving him later in the night. She'd decided to dress just a tad more skimpy today, wearing a low cut shirt, orange, of course. And a short skirt, which Mikey kept staring at when she wasn't looking. Every once in a while she'd move a certain way or bend over enough that he could see her peach colored panties, which was really turning him on. At one point, while they were having cake, Mikey somehow got frosting on one of his fingers. "Oh! Let me get that for you, babe!" Anna said while grabbing his hand. She took his finger into her mouth and started to lick and suck the frosting off of it. "I hope you enjoy this, because in a few hours it's not gonna be your finger I'm sucking on. " She thought to herself while giving him a seductive look. She had every intention of making sure that this was a birthday he wouldn't forget. Mikey stared at her with huge eyes. His face was the darkest shade of green she'd ever seen. "Perfect." She thought as she let go of his hand. "There you go." She said, winking at him.

Mikey quickly crossed his legs as he watched her walk into a different room, trying to conceal his boner. He could hear his brothers, who were all different levels of buzzed, snickering behind him. Mikey just smirked at them. "I think she's wanting something." "SHE WANT'S THE D!" Raph yelled out, sluring a bit. "Raph you can't just say it!.. It's true though.." Donnie chimed in. "You really think so?" Mikey asked looking in the direction Anna walked off to. "Mikey, we can smell it on her, remember?" Leo said, also sluring his words a little. Mikey felt slightly embarrassed, forgetting that they all had a strong sense of smell. Of course they knew. Admitidly, they had smelled it on April a few times, but didn't pay it any mind. They figured it was perfume, or a new shampoo. And then Anna came along. They noticed the scent any time she and Mikey had a make out session, and connected the dots. They simply never brought it up out of fear of embarrassing her.

It's a scent that she had on her for the better half of the day. It was half the reason Mikey was getting worked up. That, and the outfit she had on. Mikey had been resisting the urge to slap her on the ass all day. He was half tempted to grab her and go straight to the bedroom. Anna came back in, kissing Mikey's cheek as she walked past. "We should watch a movie!" She said as she started going through some tapes and dvds. She made sure her butt was directly in Mikey's sight as she bent over slightly. "What do you guys wanna watch?"

They ended up picking some old comedy. Anna sat in Mikey's lap while they watched it, making his.. Problem worse.. She blushed, feeling it underneath her. They were both glad she grabbed a blanket to throw over them. When everyone had there attention on the movie she grinded her hips against him a little, making his body tense up. She smirked at him. "Wanna go upstairs after this?" She whispered. "Yes!" he replied, almost a little too loudly, earning a loud "Shh!" from Raph. Anna giggled and laid her head on Mikey's shoulder, patiently waiting for the movie to end. She sent a quick text to April, telling her to try and keep the guys down stairs for a while. Once the movie ended, she pretended to be asleep so that Mikey would have an excuse to take her to their room.

He damn near ran up the stairs with her, kicking the door shut behind him once he got into the room. Anna laughed and reached behind him to lock it. "Well, someone's eager." she smirked at him. "Kinda hard not to be when you're teasing me all day, sweetcheeks." He replied while laying her on the bed. "That was harsh, you know?" he fake pouted. She smiled and kissed him. "I'll make it up to you." She kissed him again, deeper this time. He picked her back up and headed over to the bed, setting her down gently. "And how do ya plan to do that, angel?" Anna smirked at him. "Just sit back and relax. You'll see." They started to make out, Mikey getting a lot more handsy than usual. Anna started go grind her hips into him again, making him get hard again almost instantly. Mikey tugged at the bottom of her shirt, which she allowed him to take off. "That bra is gonna have to go, babycakes." He reached behind her to try and take it off, quickly realizing that he had no clue how to do it. "It's a literal booby trap. Oh my god." He said, with a slightly frustrated expression. Anna busted out laughing. "Do you want some help?"

Mikey gave her puppy eyes and nodded. Anna undid the bra herself and let him pull it off her. "I never get tired of lookin' at these.." Mikey smirked as he grabbed at them, squeezing lightly. Anna laughed. "Glad you enjoy them." she leaned in for another kiss, aiming for a sensitive spot on his neck. "But, I think you'll enjoy what I have planned even more." She tugged at his shorts, which he gladly let her pull down. He was almost painfully hard at this point. He made a hissing sound when she grabbed his dick and started pumping her hands. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, enjoying the feeling, only to snap his eyes back open when he felt something wet and warm around the head. "Holy shit.. " He said as he looked down to see his dick going into Anna's mouth. She simply winked at him and continued to take him in until she couldn't fit anymore, using her hand to stoke what was left out. "F-fuck.. Anna.. That feels amazing!" Mikey moaned out while gently grabbing a handfull of her hair. Anna let out a small moan while bobbing her head on him.

Mikey accidentally let a churr escape his throat, causing Anna to look up at him with a curious expression. He turned an even darker shade of green. "Uhh.. S-sorry.. Its a.. Turtle thing.." Anna just shrugged and went back to working on him. She figured if he was making pleased noises, then she must be doing it right. She pulled away, the head coming out of her mouth with a nice wet popping sound. "Is this good? I wanted this to be like an extra birthday gift.." Mikey grinned. "Babe, you're doing fantastic. Best birthday ever!" She giggled. "Good." She quickly went back to work, licking and sucking at the tip, causeing Mikey to make more "happy" sounds.

"So close.. So damn close.." Mikey said in between moans, his breathing getting shakier. He suddenly noticed Anna's scent getting stronger. He looked down at her sand saw that her free hand had disappeared underneath her skirt and into her panties. The sight was enough to send him over the edge. He let out a loud grunt and started cumming into her mouth. Anna gagged a little, mostly from it being so sudden, but managed to swallow it down. She was surprised to find that he didn't taste all that bad, sorta salty and sweet. "That was great!" Mikey said when he could catch his breath. "Babe, you are amazing! Um.. Do you want me to help you out now?"

Anna turned bright red, not expecting him to even ask to do that. "Uhh.. You actually want to?" Mikey pulled her up into his lap. "Duh! You made me feel good, so what kind of guy would it make me if I didn't do the same for you?" Anna shrugged. "The last guy that wanted me to do that just fell asleep afterwards. Kinda glad I never actually slept with him now." She smirked and kissed him. They made out for a bit before Mikey started to kiss and nibble at her neck, making her let out quiet little moans. He smirked and moved down to her chest, latching onto a breast while using his hand to play with the other one. Anna started to moan a bit louder, but she attempted to cover her mouth so nobody would hear it. He started to gently push her onto her back, his free hand reaching between her legs, rubbing at her through her already soaked panties. "Geez, angel, if I'd known you were this turned on I woulda gotten you off first." He grinned and started to slide them off of her, leaving her in nothing but her skirt. Anna's face was beet red. "I.. Uhh.. I've never had anyone do this before.." She said while closing her legs, mentally kicking herself for not getting a better shave in that area.

Mikey gave her a gentle kiss. "If you don't like it we'll stop, okay?" She nodded and let him continue, opening her legs a bit. He flipped up her skirt to get a better veiw of her pussy, breathing in her scent. Her legs twitched when she felt his breath on her. "How did I get so lucky to land a hot babe like you?" He grinned and leaned over to kiss at her neck again as his fingers traced over her pussy. He carefully dipped his finger inside, hoping that he wasn't hurting her. Anna did tense up a bit, his fingers were a lot bigger than her own so there was a little bit of pain. He didn't make any movement until he felt her start to relax, gently thrusting his finger into her. She let out soft little moans, encourageing him to keep going. "Oh!" she gasped when she felt his tongue graze over her clit. He looked up at her and gave her that playful grin that she loved. "I hope I'm doin this right. I've really only ever seen it in porn." She nodded. "Trust me, I'd tell you if you weren't." She smirked at him.

That was all he needed to hear before getting back to work. He didn't know much about this sort of stuff, but he had found out a few things here and there about human anatomy, mostly from the porn he'd found, but he had seen some of Donnie's books on the subject, stealing a glance every now and then. He learned where to touch a girl, should he ever get the chance for it. And he definitely was using his knowledge to the fullest extent. His mouth found that little bud of nerves once again, and Anna was moaning a lot louder than before. His free hand roamed upwards to play with one of her breasts, lightly pinching at her nipple. Anna gasped and bucked her hips a little, clearly enjoying what he was doing to her. He took that as a cue to speed his finger up. "Ah! M-Mikeyy!" She whined, moving her hips towards him again. He could feel himself getting hard again, so he pressed his body up against the bed to try to get a little relief.

Mikey kept up what he was doing until she started panting and moaning a lot louder. He gave a few more harder thrusts with his finger before he felt the walls of her pussy clamp down on him. She yelled out his name as she had what was arguably the best orgasm she'd ever experienced. "F-fuck! I love you!" She blurted out as he slowed his hand down before pulling out of her. "I did a good job then, angelcakes?" He asked, smirking at her as he licked the fluids off his hand. She panted and nodded her head. "Better than good.. You sure you haven't done that before?" She smiled and pulled him in for cuddles.

Mikey laughed. "Nah, I guess I just have dumb luck." He pulled her closer and threw the blanket over them. Honestly, he could've went for another round, but Anna looked pretty sleepy so he didn't push it. He could hear his brothers moving around downstairs. "I wonder if they heard anything.. You were makin lots of noise, babe." He smirked and kissed her cheek. Anna blushed. "Can you blame me? You weren't exactly all that quiet either." she yawned and snuggled into the bed. "We'll just deal with it later."

It wasn't much longer before they both fell asleep...


	14. Chapter 14

Anna woke up first, smiling when she noticed Mikey still had his arms wrapped around her. He was snoring a bit, which she giggled at. "Cute." She whispered. She blushed when she suddenly remembered she was naked, aside from her skirt. The memories from the night before came flooding back. She was definitely going to have to get him to do _that_ again. She was still kinda surprised that _she_ wasn't the one that asked for him to do that. She'd only dated a couple of other guys before Mikey and they usually didn't care that much about returning the favor after begging her for sexual things. They usually complained about her not putting out until she got irritated and gave them a blow job just to shut them up for a while. She wasn't exactly saving herself or anything, but if she was going to sleep with someone it was going to be with a guy that actually cared about her. And.. Mikey seemed to do just that. Now that she thought of it, he never actually _asked_ her for any of the stuff she did for him, aside from asking to see and touch her chest anyway..

She smiled and watched him sleep for a while before getting dressed. She went back over to her boyfriend and nudged him. "Mikeyy.. Time to get up." He mumbled and turned over. Anna laughed and poked at him again. "Come on! I want to eat cake for breakfast!" Mikey opened one eye. "Cake you say?" Anna snort laughed. "Yes, cake. For breakfast. I saved us some from last night. Let's go be fat together!" she smirked and pulled at his arm. He smiled up at her and pulled her onto his chest. "I'd rather have seconds from last night, if ya know what I mean." He smirked and kissed her. She kissed back before smacking at him with a pillow. "Maybe later, right now I'm starving. And I'll be upset if someone finds my leftovers." She fake pouted and got up. "So get some pants on and we can get food!" She gave him the puppy eyes and threw a pair of shorts at him. He laughed and pulled them on. "Alright, Alright! So demanding this morning." He smirked at her. Anna laughed. "Not demanding, just hungry as hell." She started heading down stairs with Mikey following close behind her. Raph happened to be in the living room watching some random action movie. He smirked when he noticed them coming down. He gave Mikey a knowing grin and a fist bump as he walked by. Mikey let out a nervous laugh, hoping his brother wouldn't say anything.

Anna went straight into the kitchen. Donnie was in there munching on a poptart. He tried to avoid eye contact with her. "Morning, Donnie!" She said cheerfully while getting out the pieces of cake. "G-good morning, Anna." Donnie said, not looking at her. There was a few minutes of awkward silence. "Something wrong, D?" Donnie shook his head. "Uhh.. No. Not at all." Anna shrugged. "Okay then.." She said as she took the cake into the living room. "Well, Donnie definitely heard us. He won't look me in the eye." She said, laughing a little as she handed Mikey his plate. Raph let out a chuckle. "The real question is who _didn't_ hear ya. It sounded like porn up there." Anna turned a shade of red similar to Raph's mask. "H-how much did you guys hear?!" Raph smirked. "Enough." Mikey gave his big brother a pleading look. "Dude, please don't tell Splinter!" Raph rolled his eyes. "Mikey, you're an adult. I don't think Splinter's gonna care.. Well.. He might if ya end up knocking her up somehow.." Anna got a little freaked out by that last comment. She hadn't even considered that to be a possibility. But if Mikey and his brothers could exist, it didn't seem completely out of the realm of possibility that they might be able to reproduce somehow. Raph just grinned at them and left the room. Anna looked over at Mikey, who had a similar reaction of panic. "Uhmm... Just in case that _is_ a possibility, I'll get on birth control before we do it. I don't think they make condoms for mutants." She said, trying to get Mikey to laugh.

Mikey let out a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah.." Anna smiled. "At least Donnie didn't say anything." She laughed. Mikey shook his head. "Nah, he wouldn't. He's too nice." Leo then came down the stairs, gave them an awkward glance, and went to the kitchen. Anna groaned. "IT'S NOT THAT WEIRD! YOU GUYS ARE WEIRD FOR THINKING IT IS!" She went back to angrily eating her slice of cake. "It's just sex.. It's not weird." Mikey smirked. "I mean.. You're a human that's talkin' bout banging a mutant turtle.. Its a little weird." He chuckled. "Not that I have any complaints, angel." Anna started to laugh. "I guess when you put it that way it is kinda weird, huh? Eh.. I don't really care. If you ask me, we're normal and everyone else is weird." She scooted closer to him. Mikey laughed. "Yeah, we're normal, that's why we have to hide.. I wish I could take you on an actual date." His smile faltered a little. Anna kissed his cheek. "Lucky for you, I'm not high maintenance. I don't care about all that stuff, Mikey. Just being with you is enough. I mean.. Maybe there's been a few times where I wanted to go do something with you.. But I'm okay with what we are able to do. Honest."

Mikey smiled and nuzzled her hair. "Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if we'd just drank the purple mutagen.. Maybe we would be going on real dates right now." While he was okay with him and his brothers deciding not to become human, Mikey still had moments where he thought about the "what ifs". He almost wished Donnie had more of it, just so they could try it for a day if nothing else. Anna shrugged. "I haven't been on that many "real" dates as it is.. And I consider us having alone time a date anyway. You don't have to take me out in public, Mikey. I actually prefer not being around other humans." And she wasn't lying. Anna was definitely not the social butterfly that Mikey was. High school had made sure of that for her. "From my experience, most humans are just awful for no real reason. Honestly you guys are better off staying away from the majority of them." She finished off her cake and laid her head on his shoulder. "So.. I was wondering.. Do you think Splinter would be okay with you guys teaching me some self defense?" Mikey was caught off guard by that. "Uhh.. You want to train with us?!" Anna nodded. "Kinda.. Maybe not as hard as you guys do.. But I feel like I should at least learn some basic stuff. What if something happens again?" Mikey shook his head. "We won't let that happen." He put his arm around her. "I'm not lettin them take my angelcakes away again." She kissed his cheek. "I know. But, you guys can't be around me all the time, so I should at least try to learn some stuff, right?" Mikey smiled at her. "We'll talk to Splinter about it when we get home, okay?" Anna grinned. "Yes!" she cheered and glomped him. "Love you~" She said as she gave him a little peck on the lips. Mikey pulled her into his lap and smirked. "Love you too." Raph walked past them. "Go get a room." Mikey shot him a annoyed glance. "Don't tempt me, bro!" Anna giggled at them. "Ignore him, babe. He's just mad that he's not gettin any action." She said while smirking in Raph's direction.

Raph turned around and shot a glare at her before going outside. Anna flinched. "Shit.. I think I just pissed him off.. I was just joking with him.." Mikey hugged her. "Don't worry. He's just being salty. He'll be fine in a couple hours." He smirked and kissed her forehead. She smiled and stood up. "Still.. I should probably apologize when he comes back in. That _was_ kinda bitchy of me to say." She gathered up their plates and went back in the kitchen, once again getting awkward glances from Donnie and Leo. She gave them an annoyed look. " What?!" She snapped. "Nothing!" They both said while looking away. "Then why are you guys being weird?" She said, still annoyed. "Wouldn't you be a bit weirded out if things were reversed?" Donnie asked. Anna shrugged. "I dunno. I'd probably just ignore it. Which is what I'd like both of you to do." She then got an evil grin on her face. "How about this. My vagina is only yall's business if I get pregnant with Mikey's kid. Alright?" And with that she smirked and left the room. Donnie choked on his coffee, while Leo just sat there with a dumbfounded expression. A few minutes later they could hear both Anna and Mikey cackling in the living room.

It was going to be a long and awkward trip home, that's for sure..


	15. Chapter 15

_**GUESS WHO HAD FUCKING WRITER'S BLOCK?! ME! This took way too long for me to write out.. Sorry about that.**_

Once Raph had cooled off and Anna apologized to him he decided to lay off on the sex jokes around her and Mikey. Though he wouldn't ever admit it, he may have been a little bit jealous that his baby brother was getting attention from a pretty girl and he wasn't. He sorta had a small crush on Anna when he first met her, but he'd never try to do anything about it. She was Mikey's. Hell, he still had a slight crush on April, but she was also taken. He did have some small hope that he'd find someone eventually though. Clearly it was possible for a human to love one of them back..

Anna had decided to ride back to the city with the guys. She and Mikey annoyed his brothers with about two hours of radio karaoke before they literally begged them to stop. "Aw, you guys are no fun!" Mikey said while laughing. Anna giggled and nodded. "It's more fun if you guys would join in, ya know!" She said while her head along to the music. "Be glad it's just the radio and not songs off my phone. Then you'd really get annoyed." She smirked. "I still have some of the emo shit that I listened to in high school and it's a cringefest." The guys chuckled in response. "We need to put her on the Christmas album!" Mikey said happily. Raph groaned. "Stop trying to make that a thing.. " Anna laughed. "I mean it could be fun if I didn't sound like a dying goat when I try to sing high notes." Mikey shook his head. "But you sound good, babycakes!" Anna smirked and booped his nose. "Sweetie, you're deafened by love. I don't sound that good, and I doubt autotune would help me." she said while laughing. Leo smirked and shrugged. "You don't sound as bad as Mikey does." "HEY!" Mikey snapped in response, making his brothers laugh.

The majority of their trip back home had been pleasant so far. After they got closer to the city, every once in a while Donnie could swear he saw something following behind them, but he wasn't quite sure. He started to take a different route to the lair to see if he was seeing things right. Sure enough, there was a black van following them. "Leo, I think we have trouble." Leo looked out the back window. "Damnit.. Probably the foot again.." Raph growled. "Why don't we end 'em real quick?" Donnie quickly changed directions and went away from the lair. "We just need to figure out a way to lose them!" Anna started to cling to Mikey, feeling the start of a panic attack coming on. "M-maybe we could pop their tires somehow?" She questioned. Leo nodded. "That's actually not a bad idea.. Donnie, do we have anything for that?" Donnie glanced around at the various buttons on the dashboard. "Uhh.. " Suddenly they felt the back of the van get rammed into, making Anna scream and cling onto Mikey even tighter. Mikey wrapped his arms around her. "Guys, we seriously need to get them off our shells now!" Donnie sped up even more, trying to get some distance between them and whoever was following behind. Raph was slowly going into rage mode. "Just let me get rid of 'em!" he snarled while heading towards the back doors of the van. Donnie managed to find the button he was looking for and quickly hit it, causing some nails to fall out of the bottom of the van. "This should do it!" The black car behind them ran right over the nails and quickly started to swerve all over the road befor e crashing into a tree off to the side, allowing the guys and Anna to escape. The brothers were cheering. Anna, however, was having a full on panic attack. Poor Mikey didn't really know what to do other than hold her and rub her back. "Angel, were safe now, okay? J-just try to calm down." He managed to get her to look at him. "Remember what Splinter told you? Take deep breaths." She nodded and did as he told her, slowly calming back down. "S-sorry.. PTSD fucking sucks.." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Is everyone okay?" Raph smirked. "We're fine. It's the other guys that are having issues now." He pointed back towards the wreck. "If they have any brain cells, they won't try it again." Donnie found a new route to the lair, with the other three turtles keeping watch for any other followers, eventually making it home safely.

"Welcome home everyone!" Splinter greeted them when they came in. "How was your trip?" Mikey then proceeded to ramble on for a bit, obviously skipping over the more graphic details between him and his girlfriend, before Leo cut him off. "The trip was great, until we were on our way back. I think we had foot soldiers tailing us. But, we got rid of them." Splinter sighed and shook his head. "It sounds like the four of you need to start up the evening patrols again." Leo nodded in agreement. "We need to figure out why they keep trying to get our attention." Anna remembered the chat she and Mikey had earlier and looked over at the old rat. "Uhmm.. Master Splinter? I was wondering.. Can you guys teach me how to fight?" Splinter nodded. "We certainly could. Is there any particular reason why, Annalia?" She fidgeted with her hands for a moment. "Well.. I will have to go back to the surface at some point.. And I have a feeling that when I do, I should at least know how to defend myself if needed. I mean, as much as I'd like it, you guys can't be my bodyguards 24/7. And I know you guys wouldn't hurt me intentionally, so I'm okay with taking a few punches if I can learn something." Spliner nodded in agreement. "Very well. You can start tomorrow if you'd like." Mikey jumped up all excited. "Yes! My babycakes is gonna be a sexy ninja!" He picked her up in a bear hug, making her laugh. His brothers and Splinter just facepalmed.

The next day was.. Interesting. After getting some breakfast Anna started with some simple things, like throwing punches and working on a fighting stance. Mikey, who was supposed to be _helping_ her, couldn't keep himself from staring at her body. She was wearing a fairly tight pair of shorts and a low cut tanktop over a sports bra. When trying to help her with a certain move, he'd end up staring at certain parts of her anatomy and get sidetracked. Splinter got annoyed and eventually made him switch with Leo, who had a bit more self control. Mikey was happy to just watch though. It gave him a better view of her ass. He did get worried when Leo occasionally knocked her onto the mat though. He was scared of her getting hurt, but she insisted that it'd be better if they didn't try to go easy on her. "An actual enemy isn't gonna be going easy on me, so I dont want you guys treating me like an egg." She said while they got ready for the day. They reluctantly agreed. Obviously they knew their own strength, so they technically would still be going easy on her as to not end up breaking her somehow. She may be tough, but she was still tiny compared to them, and didnt have the benefit of fast healing. She was very pleased with herself when she managed to land a few punches on the leader. Mikey was definitely good at being a cheerleader for her, constantly praising her when she did something correctly.

Once training was over, Anna did have a few bruises and scrapes here and there, but it was nowhere near as bad as what Karai had done to her. Splinter had assured her that she was doing well, which let her know it was worth it. Mikey still panicked a bit, thinking they went overboard, but she had finally convinced him that she was fine. "Babe, if nothing is broken then don't worry about it." She smiled at him. "I'm gonna go get a shower. Why don't you set up mario kart for us?" she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. "I'd rather be joining you, Angelcakes!" He smirked while calling after her. He then felt a slap on the back of his head from Splinter's tail. A warning to stop being inappropriate. He let out a nervous chuckle before quickly going to set up the game.

Splinter knew he was going to be sending him to the hashi before the day was over with..


	16. Chapter 16

_**FELT LIKE WRITING SOME SMUT, SO HERE YA GO.**_

It had been about a couple of months or so since Anna had started to train with the guys and she was definitely seeing some results. Her muscles were starting to be more toned, and she did feel like she had more strength than before. Obviously she wouldn't be able to take one of the turtles in a fight, but she did feel like she could easily take down another human under certain circumstances. It helped that Mikey was always giving her little compliments here and there about how good she was doing. Well.. That, and telling her how sexy she looked when she was training. Her self esteem hadn't been this high in a while, and she loved it. It'd been weeks since she'd even had a panic attack. She was a bit bummed out when the guys left for patrols every other night, though. She was finding herself to get pretty bored when Mikey wasn't around. There was no such thing as a dull moment when they were together.

The turtles had been going out on patrols pretty much every other night since Splinter had suggested it. They figured Karai was the one leading the foot now that Shredder had been out of commission for over a year. So far there hadn't been much trouble in the city, aside from stopping a few muggings and rapes here and there. Mikey was always bored during the patrols since there wasn't much action, and Leo confiscated his phone so he wouldn't be texting Anna all night. Raph was just getting anxious from waiting for things to happen. Donnie was keeping an eye on the police scanners, but there just wasn't really a lot going on. Even Leo was starting to get bored. "It's like they only attack us when we aren't lookin for them." Mikey commented while fiddling around with his skateboard. Leo sighed. "You might be right about that.. They haven't been after us since that stupid car chase." Raph let out an annoyed sound. "It seems like they only attack when we got Mikey's girl with us." Mikey shot him a glare. "What are you tryin to say? That she's helping them?" Raph shook his head. "Course not. But what if they are using her to find us?" Leo glanced over. "What, like a tracking device?" "Nah, they would've found the lair by now if that was the case, don't you think? It's gotta be a weird coincidence. Anna's not the type to be helping them." Donnie chimed in. "Besides, she went to the surface with April the other day and nothing happened. I think they're just backing off for now to mess with us." the conversation was cut short by a loud scream. The guys looked down to see a woman getting mugged in an alley. "Raph, you wanna take this one?" Leo asked, already knowing the answer. He'd barely finished the question before Raph had taken off, more than happy to smack at least one bad guy tonight. He managed to get the job done without being seen, leaving the older woman very confused, yet thankful.

"Nice one, bro!" Mikey cheered when Raph made his way back to them. Raph just nodded and smirked. Mikey turned his attention to the leader. "Can we PLEASE go home now?! I wanna spend a few minutes with my bae before we have to go to sleep." Leo couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, we can go. She's been texting you for the past ten minutes, by the way." He said as he handed Mikey the phone back. Mikey grinned and looked through his phone. His eyes got wide and he started blushing when he saw a couple of pictures that Anna had sent him. "Damn, babycakes _really_ wants me to come home, heh.." He smirked and put his phone away before following his brothers. When they got home they each went into their own rooms. Splinter had already went to bed by the time they got back, and Leo decided there wasn't really much worth telling him about to wake him up.

Mikey practically ran into his room, expecting to find a half naked Anna in his bed. Well.. She was in his bed, but she had aparently fallen asleep while trying to wait up for him. He couldn't help but smile, though. "So cute.." He thought to himself. Her hair was all the way down and splayed out all over the pillow, framing her face nicely. She was wearing an oversized black band shirt, her legs positioned in just the right way that Mikey could see her dark pink panties underneath. He smirked, getting a dirty idea in his mind. He slowly crept over to the bed, careful not to wake her up.

As carefully as he could, he reached under her shirt and slid her underwear down her legs. He had been wanting to get another taste of her ever since they got back from their mini vacation, and now was the perfect opportunity. Anna barely even stirred from what he was doing. Mikey looked at her with a knowing grin. She was definitely gonna wake up from what he was about to do next. He smirked and dipped his head between her thighs, kissing them lightly before draping her legs over his shoulders. He took a moment to just breathe in her scent before he put his mouth to work. He licked and sucked at the lips, causing her legs to twitch, and a small moan to escape her mouth, but she still didn't wake up. He slipped his tongue between the folds and started to circle it around her clit. That got a reaction. Anna was starting to wake up, thinking she was just having a _really_ vivid dream. "Mmh.. M-Mikey..?" She mumbled and moaned as she woke up. She let out a little squeak of surprise when she realized what was happening and saw Mikey's face between her legs. He pulled away and grinned at her. "Sorry, baby, but you looked too good layin there. I had to give ya a taste." Anna's face turned red in response. "When did he get so good at dirty talk?!" She wondered to herself as she watched her boyfriend get back to his task. She had to stifle a loud moan when she felt his tongue go _inside_ her. "Shit! M-Mikey! Ah!~" Her hands flew down to hold his head in place. Not that he planned on stopping any time soon. If he could smirk right then, he would be. He brought up one of his fingers and started to rub at her clit while keeping his tongue at her insides. Mikey had seen this done in porn so many times, and now he was ecstatic to actually be able to try it on a girl. _His_ girl. He was finding that he loved pleasing her in any way he could. Probably came from some of his insecurities he had about himself. He felt so lucky to have Anna around, and wanted to show her that in any way possible.

Meanwhile, Anna was losing her mind. She was trying her best to not make a whole lot of noise, but Mikey was making it extremely dificult. "I am _SO_ getting you back for this!" She thought while trying to keep her mouth shut. Having his brothers hear them was one thing, but she did not want to have to deal with Splinter if he woke up. That would not be fun. She'd resorted to putting a pillow over her mouth in an attempt to keep her volume down. Mikey replaced his mouth with one of his fingers. "Aw, angel, I like hearing ya make noise." He said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "Besides, I kinda thought this was what you wanted. You did tease me with those shower pics you took earlier." He smirked and moved his finger a bit faster. He could feel her insides getting tighter around it. It took all the willpower he had to not just take her right then and there. Her scent was driving him nuts, and she was soaking his hand. Though, that might have something to do with the fact that he started in on her with his mouth. "I think someone's 'bout to start screaming." He chuckled while keeping the fast pace with his hand. Anna let out a loud moan. "S-stop teasing me! Ah! Y-you're whole family is home.. Mmhh.. I can't be l-louud!" They both knew she was getting close. He leaned over and started to make out with her while pushing his finger just a little bit deeper into her.

That's pretty much all Anna needed to be sent over the edge. She almost did scream into Mikey's mouth as she came on his hand. He slowly stopped thrusting his finger before pulling out of her, letting her ride out the orgasm. He brought his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean. "You taste so good, angelcakes. If I had to choose between you and orange crush, I'd have a harsh time!" He said while grinning at her. Anna let out a small giggle between shakey breaths. She didn't know how or where he'd learned this shit, but she was glad that he did it. Mikey crawled on top of her, pressing his crotch against hers. She could feel the bulge in his shorts, making her face go red again. "Mikey.. I want to.. Real bad... But not when there's others around, okay?" She could tell he was a little disappointed. "Uhmm.. Maybe we could try to find somewhere a bit more.. Soundproof?" She asked. She couldn't deny that she wanted to have sex with him now, but the thought of their first time getting ruined by his dad or one of his brothers catching them made her too nervous to do it right then.

Mikey sat up, trying to think. "Uhh.. Unless you want to try doing it in Donnie's truck, I don't think there is anything like that down here." He pouted a little bit. Anna smirked. "How about this? If I suck on you, and you manage to be quiet, I'll let you plan out where and when we do it, okay?" She gave him a seductive smile while grabbing at the waistband of his shorts. "Baby, I'm a ninja! I know how to be quiet." He smirked Nd flipped them around so she was on top. She giggled and slid his shorts off. "I hope so, because I really wanna take you for a ride." She said while grabbing his painfully hard dick. He let out a low hissing sound, but managed to keep the volume to a minimum.

This was going to be a long night, but he was determined to keep his end of the deal..

 _ **Sorry this took so long to get out.. And no, Anna isn't part of the Foot lol**_


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Anna woke up a little early. She decided she'd get a little snack while she waited for everyone to get up, putting on her glasses and some sweats and carefully sneaking out of Mikey's room. She went into the kitchen, aiming to get something from the cabinets. "Hmm.." She picked up a box of poptarts. "Haven't had one of these in a while.." She thought as she opened the box, only to find that they all had the frosting licked off. "Damnit Donnie!" She said in a hushed yell as she tossed the box back into the cabinet. "I'm gonna start hiding my own snacks." she grumbled while grabbing a bag of chips and heading into the living room. She looked at some of the different games that Mikey had sitting out. "Guess I could play something with the volume down." She thought as she thumbed through the selection. Most of them were online games by the looks of it. She wasn't surprised, though. That was pretty much the only way Mikey could socialize with outsiders. Hell, that was about the only way she _wanted_ to socialize with people, being the introvert that she was. Though, she did admit she kinda wanted to have a girls day with April at some point. "Maybe I'll text her later." She thought out loud as she put a game on and flopped onto the couch with a snack and controller in hand. She did kinda miss living topside, but she didn't want to leave Mikey. Besides, she was probably safer living with the guys than she would be staying anywhere else. And, she was okay with being down here as long as they were.

She sat and played around on Dead by Daylight for a while before she heard one of the guys getting up. She looked over to see Donnie walking groggily out of his lab and towards the kitchen. "Oh look, It's the poptart licker!" She smirked at him. He let out a yawn. "s-Sorry, Anna.. I'll have April get some more." He said as he zombie walked over to the coffee pot. Anna chuckled and turned her attention back to the TV. She was surprised he even gave her a response. Donnie was usually cranky until he'd had at least three cups of coffee. Leo was the next one to get up, grabbing himself a cup of tea rather than coffee. "Morning, you two." He said, slightly more awake than his purple clad brother. "Hm.. I didn't know you wore glasses, Anna." She blushed a little. "Well, normally I'd be wearing my contacts, but I felt lazy today. Do they look bad on me?" Leo shook his head. "Nah, they suit you." He smiled at her before turning towards the fridge. Anna went back to her game, wondering who was going to be waking up next. Raph and Mikey both tended to sleep in when they could, so there was really no telling with them. "Are we doing any training today?" She asked. "I'm wanting to work on that one move you and Raph were trying to show me." Leo thought for a moment. "Well, I don't think Splinter was planning anything today, but I can help you out if you want." Anna gave him a smile and a quick nod. "I'd appreciate it."

Mikey ended up being the last to get out of bed. He pouted a bit when he woke up and didn't have Anna next to him. He wandered out to the living room and spotted her on the couch. He smirked and snuck up on her, putting his arms around her and kissing her cheek. She jumped a bit from the sudden movement, but laughed it off. "Morning, babycakes!" He said as he nuzzled the side of her face. She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Morning. " She replied in almost a singing voice. Mikey hopped over the back ove the couch and sat next to her, pulling her into his lap. "I woke up and my Angelcakes wasn't there. I demand cuddles." Anna smirked and snuggled up against him before going back to her game. "Well, I woke up early and I know you like to sleep in, so I left ya alone." Mikey wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on top of hers as he watched her play, a content smile spread across his face. "Do you wanna play a little?" She asked and offered up the controller.

"Sure!" He replied as he happily took the controller off her hands, starting up his own round. They spent a good hour and a half screaming at the television together before she went to practice with Leo for a while. Mikey did feel a slight twinge of jealousy, but shook it off. He wanted her to learn just as much as she sat by Splinter and watched them practice. She was getting pretty good with it, not as good as the turtles, but she could probably hold her own in an evenly matched fight. "She learns very quickly." Splinter commented while they watched. Mikey grinned. "Yeah she's awesome! DOIN GOOD BABYCAKES!" He yelled out, causing Anna to miss a punch and almost faceplant into the mat. Luckily Leonardo was able to catch her arm before that could happen. Leo and Splinter both shot him a warning glare to stop talking. "Uhh.. Maybe that's enough practice for right now.. I was planning to do some other stuff today anyways. Thanks Leo." Anna said before walking out. Mikey gave everone an apologetic look. "Sorry.." he said before following after his girlfriend.

Mikey followed Anna into the kitchen where she was grabbing some water. "Babe, I'm sorry about that.. I thought you liked when I cheered for ya?" Anna gave him a small smile. "Of course I do, but you kinda just yelled out of nowhere and it spooked me a little bit." She chuckled a bit. "I'm not mad, I promise." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Do you mind if I go hang out with April for a little while? I need some girl time." She knew she didn't really need his permission, but it still seemed like she should ask. He did look a little disappointed, but of course he didn't mind. "Nah, go ahead and have fun. What are you gonna go do?" Anna shrugged. "I dunno. Probably do some shopping and eat somewhere. If we do I'll bring you something good." She smirked, knowing the promise of some good food would cheer him up a bit. He grinned. "Hells yeah!" Anna laughed and sent April a quick text to come get her. She would just go in her car, but it was pretty much a mutual agreement that the foot could try to track it, so until further notice Anna had to rely on other means of transportation, much to her annoyance.

A little while later April came and stole Anna for the day. They went straight into the mall and wandered around. "So what's living with Casey been like?" Anna asked as they looked at clothes. "Pretty good, actually. I think it was a good idea to move in together. How are you handling living with the guys?" Anna smiled. "It's definitely interesting to say the least.. At least you and Casey can have a bit more privacy. Mikey and I wanna. Ya know, do it.. But his brothers are always around, and I would literally just die if Splinter walked in on something.." She sighed. "But The guys are fun to be around. And you already know that they're teaching me how to fight, so that's good." April went into thinking mode after hearing about her friend's "problem". "Well.. If you guys wanted to.. Me and Casey could lend you the apartment for a night. " Anna blushed. "I-I'll think about it.. Thank's April." She said before going back to looking at some shirts. April then got another idea. "We should find you something sexy to wear." Anna gave her a confused look. "W-what?!" April smirked. "I'm talking about you finding some sexy lingerie for the occasion. Mikey would like it." Anna's face started to turn red. "What's the point of that? He's just gonna take it off me.. Besides, he's already seen me naked.." April laughed a little. "He's gonna _like_ taking it off you. That's what the point is. It'll be fun, I promise." Anna sighed, looking a little embarrassed. "Alright.. If you say so.."

April smirked and grabbed Anna's hand, dragging her to the nearest lingere store. "Oh god, not Victoria's Secret.. THE SECRET IS IMPLANTS!" Anna yelled out, gaining her some weird glances from other shoppers. April laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh it's not that bad!"...

Back at the lair, Mikey was bored out of his mind. He hated getting bored. Boredom led to.. Darker thoughts.. "Uuhhgg.. I gotta find something to do.."He said to himself while wandering around the lair. He ended up going into Donnie's lab. "Hey, D! Whatcha doin?" He asked cheerfully, causing his older brother to jump in his seat. Mikey, be careful! I'm working with chemicals here!" he saed, sounding a little annoyed. "I really need to concentrate. What do you need?" Mikey shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just bored.. Want any help?" Donnie sighed, knowing he probably wasn't going to get Mikey to leave very easily. "Sure, you can hand me stuff." Mikey grinned. "Yes! So what are you making anyway?"

"It's a surprise. But, I feel like you guys are going to like if once I get it working." Donnie said, smirking a little. He continued to work fir a while with Mikey watching and help hand him things before his phone went off. "April? What's up?" He asked, with Mikey getting closer to listen in. "Okay, don't freak out, but I think someone is following us around the mall. I'm pretty sure it's foot clan." Mikey went into panic mode. Donnie tried to stay more calm. "Okay.. Uhh.. We'll meet you guys at the back of the building. For now the two of you should try to stay in the crowded areas if you can. We'll be there soon. Please be careful." He said as he hung up and went to find Leo and Raph.

Mikey followed close behind, still freaking out. "Please don't let them get kidnapped.."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry this one is so short... I didn't have much of a plan for this chapter.. the next one should be longer.. Hopefully lol**_

The turtles got over to the mall as fast as they could with it being daylight. Mikey panicked almost the whole way before Raph slapped him out of it."Mike, she'll be alright. Her and April are tough girls, they're gonna be fine." Mikey sighed. "I'm just scared that we'll get there too late.. Like last time. I don't want them hurtin her again!" Raph smirked. "Well they should've taken that beating you gave that one guy as a warning.. But we know they aint that smart." Donnie pulled the van over in an alley behind the mall. "We're here. I'll call April." He said while getting his phone out. They were hoping they could just get the girls and leave without having to have a confrontation.

"Donnie?" April answered.

"Hey, we're here. Can you guys sneak out the back?"

"I think so, but we might get followed out."

"We'll handle it if they follow you. Just head this way."

The girls managed to maneuver through all the people to get to the back exit. Anna could still feel someone watching them. "We're not alone.. This will probably turn into a fight." She said as they went out the door. They didn't get very close to the van before other Foot members had jumped down. April rolled her eyes. "Really? You guys know this never works out for you." Anna was secretly gripping a knife in her back pocket. She'd gotten is a little while after her kidnapping, and was more than willing to use it if she had to. "If you try anything, our friends are just gonna come kick your sorry asses. Again." she chimed in with April's taunting. She suddenly felt someone grab her from behind and let out a small yelp of surprise. She took her knife and jammed it into the guy's arm, forcing him to pull away.

A moment later the turtles came out of their hiding spots, prepared for a fight. "Don't you touch my bae!" Mikey called out to the guy that was bleeding from his arm. The man glared at him before shifting his eyes back to Anna. "I'll kill the little bitch." He went for her again, only to have Anna dodge out of the way, making him run into one of the other Foot recognized the voice.. It was the guy that tried to molest her before. She tried her best not to have a panic attack as the girls took the opportunity to run over to the turtles. Mikey pulled Anna behind him. "You did good, Angel. But, now we're gonna show 'em what happens when you mess with us!" He smirked as he and his brothers started to fight. Anna and April went into the van and April locked the doors behind them.

Anna watched the fight from one of the windows. "I hope they kill that guy.. I really do." She almost growled, which creeped April out a bit. "Are you okay?" Anna shook her head. "Not really.. I'm sick of this crap. And that fucker out there needs to stop breathing." She twirled the knife around in her hand. "He's a creep.." April put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright. They won't let us get hurt." Anna rolled her eyes. "I know.. But I don't want what happened to me to happen to some other girl that _doesn't_ have the guys protecting her.." She said while watching the guys fight off the last few footclan that hadn't ran off yet. The van shook when Raph flung a guy into the side of it, making the girls jump. "Shit! He is fuckin that guy up!" Anna exclaimed once she calmed down.

Eventually, the turtles had either chased off the last of the foot or had beaten them into unconsciousness. Either way, it was time to leave. They piled into the van, each of them having some minor injuries here and there. "That's the last of 'em.." Raph growled as he sat down. He had a few gashes on his arm, but thankfully, they weren't very deep. "Let's get out of here and get everyone home." Leo said as he took the driver's seat, starting up the van.

Mikey pulled Anna into a tight hug. "Told ya we'd be alright." He smirked. Anna frowned and looked at the cuts and bruises that were littering his rough skin. "You guys are cut up.." Donnie put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, we've all had worse. I'll get everyone patched up when we get back to the lair." He said in a reareassuring tone. "Besides, we heal fairly quickly thanks to the mutagen!"

Anna sighed and smiled lightly. "I guess you have a point." She said while settling into Mikey's lap. She noticed him eyeing the shopping bags she had tossed to the side of his seat and blushed, hoping he wouldn't comment on the obvious Victoria's Secret bag. Mikey just smirked and pulled her tughter against him. She knew full well that he'd probably start questioning her about it the second they were alone.

They went home, taking extra care to make sure they weren't followed..


	19. Chapter 19

**_Have some (very light) smut!_**

After dropping April off, Donnie got himself and his brothers stitched up once they got home. Anna was kinda surprised that they barely even seemed to flinch while it was being done. "Guess they're used to it by now.." She thought to herself. Raph noticed her watching Mikey get patched up and smirked. "Mikey whined more when Donnie did his ink then he ever does with this stuff. He's good." Mikey glared at him. "Hey! You had to get yours done in more than one sitting because "IT BURNS!"" He retorted while laughing. Raph rolled his eyes. "It did burn!"

Anna laughed. "That's good to know, 'cause I'm kinda thinking of getting one." Miley eyes light up. "Really?! You'd look so good with some ink, Angelcakes! I'll help you design it and everything!" He said excitedly, almost bouncing in his seat, causing Donnie to scold him to be still. "We'd need a tattoo machine for humans. The one I made for us might be too hard on your skin." He said as he finished the last of the small stitches on his little brother's arm. "Oh, I can get one. I've seen people sell them online before." Anna said while running her fingers over Mikey's tattoo. She loved the design of it. She noticed that Mikey and Leo's tattoos matched a while ago, and sort of wondered if Mikey would ever want to do something like that with her one day..

A little while later the couple was alone in Mikey's room again. Anna cuddled up on his chest while they watched a movie. Mikey, however, kept glancing over at the shopping bags in the corner of the room. "Soo.. what did ya buy while you were out?" He asked, smirking a little. Anna felt her cheeks heat up, remembering what she bought. "Uhh.. something. It's a surprise.. A-April talked me into it."

Mikey fake pouted. "Aw, I cant have a hint?" He asked while tickling her a little. She smirked at him. "And ruin the surprise? Never!" She kissed him on the cheek. "I still can't believe I let April talk me into getting something like that, though.. I just hope you like it." She said, looking a little embarrassed. Mikey nuzzled her. "Babe, you could be wearing a paper bag and you'd still be the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on." He planted a kiss on the end of her nose, making her giggle. "So.. can I please see it?" He asked again. Anna smirked. "You'll see it soon enough. I bought it for.. umm.. Well April had me get it for when we.. Have sex." She nearly whisperd that last part as her face started to turn red again.

Mikey felt his own face heat up. "A-About that.. umm.. I was thinkin.. Your birthday is next weekend, right? I was thinkin maybe we could try to do it then? U-unless you wanted to do somethin else?" Anna though about it for a bit. "We can try. Honestly, with all the craziness going on, I kinda forgot what month it was." She laughed. "Is it really almost the thirteenth?!" She was a little surprised that Mikey even remembered. She'd only told him when it was once or twice, and that was months ago.

Mikey nodded. "Yep! And I wanna take you on a date, so what do ya wanna do?" He asked as he pulled her on top of him, making her straddle his lap. Anna smirked and wiggled her hips a bit. "I think you already know the answer to that, babe." She said as she leaned in for a kiss. "But, I don't mind surprises if you wanna do something besides that." She added, laughing a little. Mikey smiled. "I'm bein serious! What would you wanna go do? I'd have to have my bros help me, but I could probably sneak you in just about anywhere at night."

Anna thought about it for a minute. "Hmm.. Well.. There are a few concerts that are gonna be going on that weekend. Maybe we can try that? I-If it wouldn't be a risk for you guys." Mikey instantly got excited. "No way! I can totally get us into them! as long as there's a good hiding spot, I can get us in." He said, a wide grin spread across his face. Anna laughed and kissed his nose. "Well then, let's do it! It'll be fun! And afterwards.. maybe we can do something else fun.~" She said, blushing a little. Mikey got that particular smirk on his face. "Care to give me a sneak peek?" He asked while groping one of her ass cheeks. He gave it a light slap, causing her to make a little squeaking noise out of surprise. He chuckled and did it again, seeing that Anna seemed to like it.

Anna started to grind her hips against his, feeling him getting hard from it. She could feel herself starting to get wet, blushing deeply when she noticed Mikey sniffing the air. He'd only recently mentioned that he and his family had a heightened sense of smell, which had admittedly made her feel a little embarrassed about the few times she'd let herself get aroused with them nearby.

She continued to grind on him, making him groan when she moved in just the right way. He pulled up her shirt and bra, quickly going to work on her breasts. She let out a small gasp when he latched onto one of her nipples.

They both jumped when there was a sudden knock on the door. Donnie's voice piped up from the other side. "Hey, Mikey! Can you guys come to the lab for a minute?! I gotta show you something!" Mikey let out a low growl of annoyance. "Really, D? _Right now_?!" He yelled back while continuing to "play" with his girlfriend. "I'm kinda busy!" He added while groping her chest again, making her let out a loud squeak. Anna quickly covered her mouth with her hand while shooting Mikey a death glare.

Without thinking, Donnie opened the door. "What do you mean you're b-- Uhh.." He instantly regretted doing that, being quick to look away. "Oh my god I'm sorry!" Anna let out a shocked yell and covered herself with a a blanket. Mikey threw a pillow at his older brother, hitting the wall next to the door as Donnie scrambled to shut it and leave.

After a minute of just staring at the door, Anna fell back on the bed laughing her ass off. "He's never living this down!" Mikey started laughing too once he'd calmed down. "Nope!" She smirked. "If we'd actually been having sex he probably would've had a damn stroke!" She said in between giggles. "Did ya see his face?!" Mikey added. "I don't think I've ever seen his eyes go that wide before!"

They laid there joking about it for a while before Mikey eventually got up to go see what his brother wanted.

"Donnie, this better be good.."


	20. Chapter 20

"So what was so important that you had to walk in on sexy times?" Mikey asked, smirking when Donnie gave him another embarrassed glance. "Hey, I said I'm sorry!" Donnie retorted, his face still a deeper shade of green. "I wasn't even thinking when I did that.. Is Anna mad?" Mikey grinned and shook his head. "Nah, she started laughing about it after a minute. It _was_ kinda funny." He chuckled. Donnie let out a relieved sigh. "That's good news.. Anyway, back to what I wanted to show you!" He said as he went over to his desk. "Remember when we had to go get Anna from the Foot's hideout?"

Mikey frowned a bit. "I'd rather not.. It was a nightmare." Donnie sighed and nodded. "Well.. I noticed something when we were leaving the place. They still have access to the purple ooze. And I swipped a _lot_ of it." He smirked, obviously proud of himself. Mikey's eyes went wide. "Dude, no way! Seriously?!" Donnie nodded and held up a test tube. "Seriously! And I think I've figured out a way to alter this so that everyone is happy. I've finally figured out how it can make us human _temporarily._ I tested it out a couple of days ago.. Right now it'll only last for a few hours, a day at the most."

Mikey looked like a kid on Christmas. "I can finally take Anna on a real date! A normal date! This is awesome!!" He was almost bouncing in place. Mikey wanted more than anything to have some sort of normalcy in his life, Anna had certainly been a big help in that, but this was major. This opened up so many doors for him and his family. "Bro, this is epic! Have you told the others yet?!" Donnie shook his head. "Not yet.. I wanna show them later. But I figured, why not let you try it out first? You're the one with a good reason to go out for a few hours." Donnie smiled. "I know you wanted to plan something interesting for next weekend, and now you can."

Mikey almost knocked his older brother down trying to hug him. "You really are a freaking genius, D! This is awesome!"

By the time Anna's birthday came around, Mikey had almost everything planned out. He managed to get actual tickets for one of the concerts that were playing that night, along with making sure they had somewhere nice to ho out to eat. He was still extremely nervous, though. He hadn't said a word to Anna about the stuff Donnie had made yet. That was going to be a surprise.

Anna woke up to Mikey handing her a cupcake with a candle on top. "Morning, babycakes! Happy birthday!" He said with a big smile on his face. Anna smiled and blew out the candle before she kissed him and took the cupcake. "Thanks Mikey.. You didn't have to do this." She said between bites. Mikey smirked. "Oh yes I did. I gotta treat you like a princess!" He said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Oh! And once you're done, we gotta go see Donnie. It's gonna be a big surprise!" Anna smiled nodded. "Okay. Just lemme get dressed." She said as she finished off the cupcake.

Once she looked presentable, Mikey led her into Donnie's lab. "So what is it you guys want me to see?" She asked as she looked around the room. Donnie held up a syringe with the purple ooze in it. "It's in this!" She gave him a confused look. "You're giving me a shot? I only like alcoholic shots." Donnie shook his head. "Not you. Him." He said, pointing to Mikey, who was sitting down with his arm out and ready to go. "I don't understand.." Anna said, tilting her head slightly. "Oh you'll see. But just remember, this is going to be temporary." Donnie said as he gave Mikey the shot.

Anna stared wide eyed as she watched her boyfriend's form change from mutant to human. Mikey didn't seem to feel any pain at all from it, having a similar reaction to having an adrenaline shot. "This feels so weird, but I like it!!" He yelled out. He looked down at his hands to find light, slightly tanned skin, and five fingers. "Dude hand me a mirror!" He said as he hopped out of his chair.

Anna stared on, completely speechless, as Mikey admired his new features in a mirror. He still had the same blue eyes, and aside from a few obvious adjustments, his body and face didnt look super different. His nose was now human like, taking on almost a button shape. He had shoulder length wavy blonde hair. He was still pretty muscular, but didn't exactly look like a bodybuilder. Mikey was _ecstatic_ about his new appearance. He stumbled around a bit, obviously not used to having no weight on his back. He grinned at Anna. "What do ya think, Angel?!"

Anna snapped out of her shocked state once Mikey had talked to her. "W-wow!! Donnie.. h-how did you even do this?!" She asked as she ran her fingers over Mikey's now smooth skin. It felt so foriegn to her now. "This is amazing!" She added.

Donnie started to give a long explanation when Mikey cut him off. "Does it matter?! Look at me! I'm human!" He exclaimed as he picked her up and spun around with her. "We can go on a real date! I can actually take you into places and nobody will freak out! Isn't it great?!" Anna smiled. "It is.. Maybe we should go somewhere right now?" She smirked. "But we're going to have to find you some clothes. You can't just walk around shirshirtless in the middle of October." Donnie handed his little brother a bag. "I got that covered. I ordered all of us some stuff a few weeks back. I just hope it fits okay."

Mikey quickly pulled on a orange hoodie along with some black and grey camo shorts. "Dude, it fits fine! the shirt is actually a little loose." He chuckled. "Now don't forget, this stuff is going to wear off after a while. try not to stay out too long. The amount I gave you should keep you covered until it starts getting dark." Donnie informed them.

"I know, I know! Come on, babe! Let's go give you the best birthday _ever!_ " He said as he grabbed Anna's hand and led her out of the lair, happy that Leo and Raph weren't up yet. Donnie was in charge of breaking this to them.

The happy couple quickly made their way outside to start their date..


	21. Chapter 21

**_HERE IS THE SMUT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!_**

Mikey was having the time of his life. For the first time in his life he was actually enjoying people not paying attention to him. He and Anna held hands and walked around the city. Actually being in the crowd was a whole new thing for him, so he was a little overwhelmed at times, but overall it was great.

Anna smiled at him. "Is this what you were hoping for?" She asked when they found a park bench to take a break on. They had stopped and gotten some pizza and decided to eat at the park. "It's awesome!" he replied with his mouth stuffed with pizza. He took a second to swallow it down. "Nobody's lookin' at me like I'm a monster.. And, I get to show off my hot babe of a girlfriend without anyone thinkin' I've kidnapped ya or something!" He said, laughing a little as he put his arm around her.

Anna laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You guys really do deserve it." She said, smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder. "But don't go thinking you gotta do this to make me happy, okay? I don't care if you're human or not. I love you, and I just want _you_ to be happy." She told him as she kissed his cheek. Mikey smiled at her. "Well, I want to make you happy, too. You're my Angelcakes, and I wanna give ya anything you want." Anna smirked. "Anything, huh?" Mikey nodded. "Yep! Anything my princess wants, I'm gonna try to make it happen! Especially today!" He smirked. Anna gave him a playful grin. "Well, later on tonight.. this princess wants you to raid her castle, if ya know what I mean." She said as she winked at him. "But. I want you to be back to normal first." Mikey gave her a confused look. "Any reason why?" Anna shrugged. "W-well.. I wanna sleep with you, not your disguise." She cuddled up closer to him. "We should probably start heading to the concert soon. I wanna get good seats!" Mikey nodded and stood up. "Yeah, let's go." He held out his hand for her. She grinned and took it, getting up from the bench...

To say Mikey had fun at the concert was an understatement. It was probably the most fun he'd ever had in his life! They managed to get there early enough that they were pretty close to the front row. They spent the next few hours singing and dancing along with the crowd and the bands that played. Honestly, Mikey considered it to be one of the best nights of his life, aside from the night he and Anna had their first kiss. He was really hoping that Anna was having as much fun as he was. From the huge smile she had plastered across her face, he assumed she was. He tried not to think too much about what they wanted to do later on, not wanting to risk getting a hard on in public. It didn't help that Anna was occasionally brushing her ass up against him while dancing. She honestly didn't even realize she was doing it, either, giving him an innocent smile every now and then. Once the concert was over, they had to decide what to do next, since it was starting to get late. "Should we go back to the lair?" Mikey asked, trying not to sound too nervous. Anna thought about it for a bit. "Well.. April did mention to me that their apartment would be empty tonight.. She wouldn't mind us crashing there if we wanted to.." She said, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Let's go then! I know where she hides her spare key!" Mikey grinned and took her hand.

They started walking that way when Mikey suddenly felt himself starting to change back. "Uh oh.. Angel.. We're gonna have to take the rooftop route!" He said, showing her his hand, which was already back to having three fingers. Anna nodded and they ran to the nearest fire escape, Mikey remembering to take his shirt off as he went. He was already halfway changed when they actually go onto the roof of the building. Mikey sent a quick text to Donnie to let his brothers know where they were before having Anna climb up onto his shell and taking off. "Uhg.. it feels so weird having all the weight back on me again.. M-my shell! Not you!" Anna giggled. "I know what ya meant, babe." She kissed his cheek. He smiled and continued on to April's place..

Once they had gotten in, there was a bit of an awkward silence between them. Neither of them really knew how to start this off. "Uhh... we should probably go to the guest room, right?" Anna asked, quickly walking down the hallway. Mikey followed behind her. "Babe.. we don't have to do it if you're not wantin to.." He put his hand on her shoulder. Anna blushed and looked at him. "I.. I do want to. I'm just.. I dunno, nervous I guess. I don't really know what to expect." She said as they went into the room.

Mikey shrugged. "I mean.. I don't know either. I got a pretty good idea, but we won't know until we do it, right?" He said as he plopped down on the bed. "Let's just do what we usually do and go from there?" he asked, giving her a nervous smile. Anna nodded. "O-okay.. Umm.. I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. Uhh, just make yourself comfortable I guess." She told him as she left the room, locking herself in the bathroom. She was wearing the lingerie under her clothes, but wasnt sure if she should just walk back in there just wearing that, or let him undress her. "Uhg.. why is this so awkward.." she thought while she splashed some cold water on her face. "It's not like we haven't already seen each other naked. This shouldn't be making me nervous.." She finally decided to just take off her clothes, quickly stripping down to her lacey underwear. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment,letting her hair down out of it's ponytail, before heading back to her boyfriend.

Mikey was sitting on the bed staring down at the floor. He was trying his hardest not to let his nerves show through. He was scared he'd end up hurting her, or messing this night up in some way. His head snapped up when he heard Anna come back. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw what she was wearing. "Holy.. You're beautiful!!" He exclaimed as she walked back into the room, looking a little embarrassed. She was wearing a lacey, see through bra and panty set. Orange, of course. "Y-you like it? April helped me pick it out.." She said, hiding her face behind her hair. She wondered if he could tell that her heart was beating extra fast.

Mikey smirked. "I'll have to thank her later.. You look amazing!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, trying to get a better look. Her face was bright red. "It's was actually kinda hard to find something in this color, so I'm glad you like it." She said, calming down a little. Mikey gently pulled her into his lap, making her notice the bulge in his shorts. He was quick to start the makeout session, gently rubbing her back as he kissed her. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth a little, letting Mikey's tongue slip in.

Anna started to grind on him, causing him groan into her mouth. He started to move his kisses towards the sweet spot on her neck, making her let out quiet little gasps and moans. He went to try unhooking her bra, only to find that there were no hooks in the back. "Okay, what kind of joke are ya pulling on me here?" He said as he kept feeling around for them. Anna giggled. "Here, let me do it." She reached for the small set of hooks between her breasts and undid them slowly. Mikey let out a low growl, watching her boobs bounce a little as the bra fell from her body. He didnt waste any time getting to work on her chest, his mouth quickly latching onto one nipple while his hand played with the other.

Anna continued to grind on him, the thin fabric of her panties starting to get soaked. Mikey took notice of this and moved his free hand down to her crotch, slipping it into her underwear. She let out a high pitched whine once his fingers found her clit. He was _so_ tempted to just rip that lacey fabric right off of her. He was a little surprised at how wet she already was, his finger slipping inside of her with ease.

Anna let out an even louder moan as Mikey started thrusting his finger into her, hitting the sweet spot continuously. He started sucking and licking at one of her breasts again while he kept up the movements with his finger, enjoying the noises Anna was making for him. It wasnt long before he felt her tightening around him, encouraging him to speed it up just a little bit more.

Anna cried out as her orgasm hit, soaking Mikey's hand in the process. He had a smug grin on his face as he slowed his movements down before pulling out of her. She was a panting mess as he laid her on the bed, pulling her wet underwear off and tossing them aside. She blushed when she noticed him standing up to take his pants off, his dick hard as a rock as it sprang free from the fabric of his shorts.

Mikey crawled on top of her, careful not to put his weight on her too much, and settled himself between her legs. She blushed as she felt the tip of his dick rubbing against her pussy. "You still want this? 'Cause I don't think I'm gonna be able to hold back much longer." Mikey asked as he lined himself up with her. Anna nodded. "I love you, Mikey. I want to do this with you.. Please just go slow.."

"I love you too, Angelcakes." He said as he slowly started to push into her, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt the tight heat starting to surround his cock. "Ohmygod.. This is _way_ better than a blowjob!" He thought to himself, almost forgetting that he needed to be gentle with her. He looked down to see Anna's face scrunched up in pain. "I'm hurting you, arent I?" Mikey asked, getting nervous again. "Do you want me to pull out??"

Anna shook her head. "N-no! Just.. ah.. I've never been stretched this much before.. j-Just give me a minute.." She said as she tried to relax herself. Mikey's fingers were big, but his dick was a lot bigger. She was honestly surprised that he was even able to fit inside her. Mikey, trying to help with the pain, started to play with her breasts again. It did seem to help, since Anna's face slowly changed to have a pleased expression. "Y-you can try moving now." She said, her body starting to adjust to him.

Mikey gave a few slow thrusts, letting a low groan escape his mouth. He eventually figured out a slow pace to help Anna get used to him. She started to let out small gasps and moans as the pain faded, letting him know to speed up a little. "You're so fuckin _tight_.. It feels great!" Mikey whispered into her ear before kissing and nibbling at her neck. He felt Anna's insides tighten around him as he did so, making him let out a low moan. "I think I'm in heaven... We shoulda done this a long time ago.." He said in between moans and grunts.

Anna started to moan louder, encouraging Mikey to fuck her even harder and faster. He knew he probably wasn't going to last much longer, feeling an orgasm creeping up on him. "Uhg.. Babe.. I-I'm gettin really close.. Do you want me to do it outside?" Anna didn't get a chance to answer him before she felt herself cumming again. "FUCK! MIKEEYY!!" She arched her back and screamed out as she came on his cock, feeling her juices flowing out of her and onto the sheet.

That was enough to set the turtle off. Mikey didn't even have time to try to pull out of her before he started filling her up with his seed. He let out a churring noise when he felt her walls clench around him. "Shit! I'm cumming!" He said as his hands grabbed at the sheets at either side of Anna's head.

Mikey was panting as he pulled out, laying down beside her. "Th-that.. was literally the best thing I've ever done.." He said as he tried to catch his breath. Anna snuggled closer to him, her own pulse starting to calm down a bit. She giggled and yawned. "It's definitely the best workout I've ever tried.. I can't feel my legs!" She kissed him as she cuddled up against him, pulling the covers up over them.

Mikey threw his arms around her, kissing all over her face. "You're the best girlfriend ever!!" He said as he nuzzled into her neck. "Happy birthday, Anna." He said as he started to fall asleep, not noticing that she was already drifting off.

Mikey never even noticed his phone had been buzzing in the pocket of his shorts the whole time, and wouldn't until they woke up the next morning...


	22. Chapter 22

Mikey woke up first the next morning. He could've swore the previous night had been a dream, had he not had a very naked Anna laying next to him. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, thinking about what they'd done together. He jumped a litte when he heard his phone go off again, carefully getting up to check it. "Thirty memessages?! The hell, Leo?!" He tried to keep his voice down as he called his oldest brother. "No answer? Great.." He sighed and started to gently nudge his girlfriend awake. "Angelcakes... Ya need to wake up." Anna yawned and looked up at him with a slightly annoyed expression. "But.. sleeepp.." She whined. Mikey snickered at her. "I know, but I think Leo wants us home, so, as much as I'd rather you didn't, I'm gonna need ya to get dressed." Anna fake pouted. "Fiiinne." She said as she stood up, almost instantly feeling soreness between her legs, causing her to quickly sit back down. "Oww.."

"Are you okay?! I.. I _did_ hurt you.. Didn't I?" Mikey asked, getting upset all over again. Anna quickly shook her head. "You didn't! I-I'm just a little sore is all.." She did happen to notice just the tiniest bit of blood on the sheet, but shrugged it off, not wanting to draw Mikey's attention to it. He was freaking out enough as it was. She waited for him to look back at his phone before throwing a pillow over the stain, making a quick mental note to buy April a new set of sheets just in case things didn't wash out. Anna carefully got back up, covering herself with a blanket, and went to get her clothes from the bathroom. Mikey kept trying to get a hold of his brothers, but none of them were answering. "Something's wrong! They never just ignore my calls like this!" He said while pacing around. Anna walked back in, now dressed. "I'm sure everything is okay. Maybe Leo just got worried when you didn't come home.. We both know how he is." She said as she gathered up her belongings. "Let's just get home and see what's going on, okay?" Mikey nodded in agreement, still looking worried.

They headed to the lair as quickly as they could. "Guys?! Anyone home?!" Mikey called out. Splinter almost immediately appeared in front of them. " There you are, Michelangelo! I haven't seen any of your brothers since last night!" Mikey got a worried look again. "You mean they never came back from patrol?!" Splinter shook his head. "No, they didn't." Mikey started to get scared. "What if something bad happened to them?! I gotta go look for them!" Anna grabbed his hand. "Lets call April and Casey first. Maybe they've heard from them." Mikey gave her a nod as she called their friends. "H-Hey, April!" Anna said once she got the red head on the phone.

"Hey, Anna! What's up? How'd last night go? I want details!"

"Oh, trust me, you'll get the deets later. But.. uhh.. Have you or Casey heard from the others? Splinter said they didn't come home last night."

"No, I haven't. Do you think something's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. We'll keep ya posted." Anna said before hanging up.

She looked at the two mutants in front of her. "April hasn't seen them either." Splinter had a mixed expression of worry and sadness on his face. "I-I'm sure their alright! I mean.. they can handle themselves, right?" Anna asked, trying to lighten the mood. "W-what if the foot got 'em? They've been up our butts for months now!" Mikey said as he went into panic mode. "I gotta go look for them!" He said while running into Donnie's lab, looking for some of the purple mutagen. Anna followed him. "What are you gonna do? Maybe I can help!"

Mikey looked at her and shook his head. "Nope. You gotta stay here. I don't need my bae gettin hurt." Anna rolled her eyes. "And _you_ don't need to be running off into battle by yourself! I can handle myself, you've seen it." She gave him a puppy eyed expression. "Please let me help you. I know you won't let anything happen to me, and you really should have someone helping you look for them. You could use me to lure the foot guys out!" Mikey did consider her offer for a second before shaking his head. "Not a chance, Angel. You're good at fightin, but you haven't trained near as long as the rest of us, and I'm not riskin it." He started looking through Donnie's stuff again, hoping there would be something that he could use. "Where the hell does he keep the tracker?!" he said out loud while sifting through a drawer. Anna looked around the room. "Maybe its with his computer stuff?" She said as she walked over to the wall full of computer screens.

Donnie's lab would be what one could call "organized chaos". He knew exactly where all his things were, but if anyone else tried to look for something it could take hours. Mikey was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Anna looked around carefully until a small beeping sound caught her attention. "Is this what your looking for?" She asked as she held up a small beeping tablet. Mikey took it from her and looked it over. "Yeah I think so.. Thanks.." He then found the stash of purple mutagen that Donnie had hidden away, happy that his brother had some already in syringes. "I don't know if I'm gonna need these or not, but it wouldn't hurt to bring them, right?"

He quickly made his way to the exit. "Anna you need to stay here and call me if they show up." She could tell Mikey was being serious, but she still didn't want to let him go without her. "I.. A-alright.. _Please_ be careful."

Mikey smirked. "Don't worry, Angel! I got this! I'll have everyone back home before you can say ninja." He gave her a quick kiss before leaving the lair..


	23. Chapter 23

_I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. DEPRESSION AND WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BITCH._

Luckily, Mikey didn't have too much trouble figuring out how the tracker worked. He was suddenly very grateful that Donnie had taught them how to read maps when they were kids. He'd taken some of the purple mutagen so that he could walk around in the daylight while he tracked his brothers down. Mikey figured that whoever took them might be looking for him too, so it was best to be in disguise. Mikey was able to sort of figure out the general area of where his brothers were, but pinpointing exactly where was proving to be difficult. He recognized one of the surrounding buildings from when Anna was taken, which fuled his anger a bit. "I hope I don't ever see that jerk again.." He thought to himself as he remembered what one of the foot members had tried to do to her.

Mikey shook the bad thought out of his mind. "Gotta try to focus.." He looked at the tracker and started walking around until the beeping got louder. "Okay, this is the place.. But how am I gettin in?" He said to himself as he looked around the outside of the building. Mikey contemplated stealing a uniform like he'd seen done in so many movies before. "Nah that wouldn't work.. Or would it?" He decided to go for it and snuck his way into the building. He was a little surprised at how easy it seemed to be to get in, there were guards, but they didn't seem to be paying too much attention to their jobs. "psshh.. Amateur ninjas.." Mikey muttered under his breath. He made sure he was hidden until he was able to spot one of them alone and made his move.

Mikey snuck up on the guard, making sure nobody was around, and used a pressure point that Leo taught him to knock the guy out. Mikey didn't want to have to make this get violent unless it was necessary. He dragged the guy into an empty room and stole the uniform. "I'm gonna laugh my shell off if the actually works." He quietly chuckled to himself. He left the guard locked in the room and continued on following the tracker. "There's so many damn rooms.. I just hope they're actually in the same room as their phones.." He thought as he wandered through different hallways.

Mikey checked different rooms, the ones that weren't locked, anyway, for anything related to the mission. He finally overheard a conversation about his brothers between two men that walked past him in the hallway and started to follow them. Mikey carefully listened to what they said, smirking under his mask when one of them mentioned what floor the turtles were on. He quickly found an elevator and went on his way. "Please just let them be okay.." He said to himself as he stepped out of the elevator, continuing his search. He knew first hand that these guys were not above torturing someone just for the hell of it. The thought of what could be happening to his brothers made his stomach turn.

He had finally found the room they were in only to see them chained up and bloody. It broke his heart and angered him at the same time. He waited for the other guards in the room to leave before making his move. "Sup, virgins?!" He yelled as he pulled off his mask. "Mc Mikey is here to save the day, bros!" Donnie got a relieved smile on his face. "Mikey, you found us!"

Raph and Leo both looked extremely confused. "Mikey?!" they both said in disbelief. "Yep! you guys like my human suit?" he said, giving them his signature grin. "How?!" Leo asked as his youngest brother quickly went to work getting the chains off them. "Ask Donnie. It's his invention." Mikey smirked and nodded over to the purple clad turtle. Leo looked over at him with an annoyed and questioning look on his face. "I'll tell you when we get home. Let's just focus on getting out of here, please." Donnie said, rubbing at his wrists once he was out of the chains. "Guys, if we're all getting out we need a disguise. So take this stuff and put on some uniforms." Mikey said as he handed out syringes to his brothers.

Donnie gave himself a dose while explaining what was going to happen to Leo and Raph. "We're going to look human for a good few hours, so we'll deal with that at home. But Mikey is right, we need this to get out." Raph and Leo glanced at each other before following suit and getting into disguise while Mikey kept an eye on the door. "We got a couple of guys heading this way, dudes! Ready?!"

The guys quickly gathered up their gear and nodded to their younger brother. "Let's get the hell outa here." Raph said as he gripped his sais. The door opened up and the two guards were quickly overpowered and delt with before the four brothers made their way out of the room. "I think we should leave a message before we head out. Who's with me?" Raph commented. "What kind of message?" Leo asked, slowly smirking. "I'm thinkin we trash this place real good. Let them know to stop fuckin with us." Raph said, grinning. "Way ahead of you. I think I just found some explosives." Donnie said as he went into a room at the end of the hallway.

"Damn! look at all these guns!" Mikey exclaimed as they looked around the room. "This must be where they keep most of the weapons.." Donnie commented as he looked at things on a shelf. "Let's see what I can do here.."

Donnie's quick thinking led to him making a small bomb for them to set off before leaving. "If this doesn't get the point across, then I don't know what will." Donnie said as he set the timer to give them enough time to get away from the building. They had almost gotten to the elevator before a few guards had tried to stop them, only for Raph to take them out with ease. He may have been human for the time being, but he was still a wall of muscle.

They weren't expecting Karai to be waiting at the bottom floor with another group of guards...


	24. Chapter 24

_/I WASN'T SURE WHAT TO DO WITH THIS CHAPTER EITHER, BUT HERE IT IS._

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!" Raph growled when they saw what was waiting for them. He tightened his grip around his sais, prepared to mow through the crowd if necessary. "Don't let them escape." Was all Karai said before the guards attacked. Raph wasted no time acting as the tank of the group, taking out guards two at a time. Leo went straight for Karai. He wasn't one to hurt women, but he'd had enough of her game. "I'm ending this _right now._ " He thought as he went through the guards in front of her. Mikey and Donnie had their backs to each other while fighting off guards. "How much time we got, D?!" Donnie shocked a guard with the end of his staff. "We need to get ourselves out of here in the next ten minutes or so!" The two split up and headed towards exits. Raph followed after Mikey once he had an opportunity. Leo took out the remaining guards that were around Karai. She smirked at him and took off running with Leo right on her heels.

" _GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME_!" Leo shouted at her as he swang a katana in her direction. She just barely dodged it, getting a good little cut on her side in the process. "LEO, JUST LEAVE HER! WE GOTTA GO _NOW_!" Donnie yelled out as he got an exit cleared. Leo growled and started running the other direction. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" The two of them easily got out with Raph and Mikey following close behind. As they got out of the building they heard the explosion from upstairs. Donnie smirked a bit. "It worked!"

Their victory was short lived, however. Mikey let out a pained groan and was holding his side. Now that most of the adrenaline had worn off, he was limping as well. "I'm not feelin too hot.." He almost fell over, but was caught by Raph. "Mikey?! What's wrong?!" Mikey let go of his side long enough for them to see a bleeding gash. "O-one of 'em caught me with a blade w-when I went by him, I think.." He was looking more and more pale the longer they stood there. Raph and Leo held onto him while Donnie called Anna and told her what he needed ready in his lab. Anna was, understandably, freaking out. Donnie wouldn't tell her anything beyond "Mikey got hurt." and it was almost enough to send her into a panic attack. She did what he instructed her to do and made sure everything was ready once they got there. She stayed close to the entrance, pacing. "Please, please, _please,_ be okay.." She whispered to herself.

Splinter placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be fine. Donatello has trained himself to be very knowledgable with these sorts of things." Anna sighed. "I know.. But, they made it sound pretty bad on the phone.." She sat down, but didn't take her eyes off the entrance. "How often do they get hurt?" "Often enough. You should have seen them when I first started their training! They constantly hurt themselves." he chuckled. There were quite a few memories of Mikey and Donnie in particular that ended with them having to ice down their junk after practicing. Anna laughed a little. "I can see why you'd need a medic, then.." Shortly after that they heard the boys rushing into the lair. Anna gasped when she noticed how pale Mikey looked. "What happened?! Mikey?!?!" She tried to follow Donnie and Leo into the lab, but was stopped by Raph. "Trust me, it's better if ya stay out here. Donnie's got this." Anna looked like she was going to cry, which made Raph flustered. He did not know how to deal with this. "Uh.. Look, Donnie will call ya in there when he's done, okay? Just.. don't do _that.._ " Too late. She was starting to cry and trying to get past him. "Please let me in there! I want to see him!" Raph sighed and moved out of the way. "Don't say I didn't warn ya.."

Anna ran into the lab and froze up when she saw the gash in Mikey's side. "Oh my god.. What happened to him?!" She ran over to the table he was laying on, careful to stay out of Donnie's way as he stitched his little brother up. "Foot guard got him with a blade.. Mikey was running on pure adrenaline, so he didn't even notice it until we got out of the hideout." Donnie replied, not taking his eyes off his task. "He lost a lot of blood, but I think we got him stable now.." Anna glanced at the IV on his arm that was giving him the refill of blood he needed. "Is he gonna be alright?! C-can I do anything to help?" Donnie finished patching him up. "I think he'll be alright. He'll be asleep for a while, but he should wake up tomorrow.. I'm not sure if I should try to keep him in this form or not, though.. I don't know if it would effect the way he'd heal up." They heard Leo make an annoyed snort from the other side of the room. "He probably wouldn't even be injured if it wasn't for "this form". I thought We agreed to toss this stuff a long time ago." Donnie looked up at him and glared. "Are you _really_ trying to blame this one on me?!" Leo glanced over at Anna. "I guess it's not entirely your fault.. She put ideas in both of your heads." Anna got in his face. Well.. as in his face as she could be at her height, anyway. "Don't you _fucking_ dare." She wanted to slap him. "I didn't tell them to do this, and you know it. Or are you just pissed off that Mikey is finally happy for once?!" Leo rolled his eyes. "Ever since you got here he hasn't been focused on anything. And now he's taking some "magic potion" just so the two of you can go play outside." "Oh FUCK you, Leo! At least I treat him like the adult that he is! He's not a fucking child, Leo. He can have a say in what happens in his life. And I have _never_ done anything to make him feel like he had to do this. You are NOT pinning this shit on me." And with that she stomped away, slamming the door behind her.

Leo stood there for a moment. He clearly was not expecting that type of reaction from her. Donnie smirked a bit, the sight of the tinier woman going off on the oldest brother _was_ a bit amusing in all honesty. Mikey would've been laughing if he was awake. Leo grumbled something under his breath before leaving to his room.

Mikey wouldn't be waking up until late the next day..


	25. Chapter 25

**_/THERE WILL BE SMUT TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!_**

Mikey spent the next couple of days in and out of consciousness. Anna did what she could to help take care of him when he was awake, which he didn't seem to stay awake very long. Donnie eventually let him change back to his regular form after a week or so, and let him stay in his own room. Anna avoided Leo like the plague when she could, but she wasn't going to tell Mikey what happened. She didn't want to cause drama between them, especially with Mikey still recovering. Leo did seem to feel bad about the things he said, but figured he'd wait until Mikey was healed up again before bringing it up. That seemed to be a silent agreement between the two of them and Donnie. Raph, surprisingly, was staying out of it.

Mikey was happy to finally be back in his own room, especially now that he was more or less okay to be " _active_ " with Anna again, as Donnie had awkwardly put it at one point. That had been an embarrassing conversation, but only for Donnie, really. He internally shuddered at the mental image of his little brother having sex, but managed to give him the advise he needed with a straight face. Mikey and Anna had a good laugh about it later on, though.

Over the next few weeks, things seemed to be getting back to normal, thankfully. Raph gave Casey all the information on the Foot's locations to give to the cops. It was all over the news that Karai was a wanted criminal now, thanks to that little tip. At Splinter's request, the guys cut back on their patrols for a while, in an attempt to lay low. Anna, unfortunately was also restricted from leaving for a while, unless it was an emergency. Mikey eventually did notice that she was pretty much refusing to talk to his oldest brother, since Anna almost never went near Leo and wasn't training with him anymore. "Hey, Angelcakes, did you and Leo have a fight or somethin?" He asked her one night while they were cuddling on his bed. Anna groaned and sat up. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice.. Yeah. But don't worry about it too much."

Mikey frowned. "Did he say somethin stupid to ya?" Anna sighed and looked away. "Maybe.. But, it's fine. You don't need to worry about it." Mikey gently made her turn her head and look at him. "It's not fine. Tell me what he said." "Fine.. but you won't like it.." She said before going into a long explanation. She cringed when she saw Mikey slowly getting angrier. "Baby, please just forget about it! I don't wanna cause you two to have a fight!" Mikey stood up, wincing a bit from the still healing cut. "Well, I ain't lettin him get away with talking to my girl like that." He started to walk out, but Anna grabbed his arm. "Mikey, please don't. I just don't want you guys to fight. Let's just drop it. I already told him off, anyway." Mikey sighed. "He shouldn't have talked to ya like that. It's bad enough when he does it to me and the guys, but you don't need to be treated like that and he's gonna learn real quick that I ain't just lettin it happen." Anna sighed and let go of him. "Fine." She laid back down and turned away from the door. "Just don't pop your stitches open." Mikey frowned and looked at her for a minute before he sighed and went to go find Leo..

The next thing Anna heard was a lot of screaming followed by things being thrown around from another room. She pulled the covers over her head and waited for it to stop. Thankfully, Splinter got involved and sent both of his sons to the hashi for a few hours. Anna eventually went in there to talk to them, slightly amused by the weird things that Splinter was making them do. "You guys done with this stupid fight? Because I don't want this to keep goin much longer." She looked over at Leo. "Sorry for cussing ya out. But, I think it was justified." Leo half smiled. "I was a dick. It was justified, and I'm sorry." Anna smirked and looked at Mikey. "There. Is that an acceptable apology?" He grinned. "Yeah, we good." Anna smiled. "Good. Because I don't want everyone hating each other." She smiled, kissed Mikey's cheek, and left the room. Mikey let out a happy sigh as she left. "I love her.." Leo looked at him, smirking a bit. "You do, huh?.. I'm happy for you little brother. She's a good match for you." Mikey grinned. "Thanks bro."

The next weeks after that went by pretty smoothly. Mikey was finally healed up completely, which he was extremely happy about. He was determined to get alone time with Anna again. Even though Donnie had told them it was fine, Anna held back from getting too physical with the orange boy out of fear of hurting him, much to Mikey's dismay. He was pretty much only thinking about having sex with her again after doing it their first time. Now that he was healed up, he was going to do all the dirty things he'd been thinking about doing with her. Honestly, if he had it his way, they probably would spend an entire day or two in his bed. He also knew he'd need to warn her about the coming months. _Mating season._ It lasted a couple of months for him and his brothers. He'd probably have to keep Anna away from the lair for a while for that. Not because he thought his brothers would try anything, but because he knew he most likely wouldn't be able to keep himself off of her. The idea of fucking her until she couldn't walk was extremely tempting to him, and during that time of the year he'd probably act on it. _Often._

Mikey had to push those thoughts away for the moment, though. He was currently sitting on the couch next to Anna and April. Now would not be a good tome to start pitching a tent in his sweatpants. He started listening in on the girls conversation to distract himself. The two women were chatting away about what to do for Christmas. Anna really wanted to have a party the day of. "Aren't you going to visit any family?" April asked. Anna rolled her eyes. "Hell no! I don't want to even think about 'em. As far as I'm concerned you guys are my only family now." Mikey gave his girlfriend a knowing look. He was the only one that knew about Anna's family situation, and she had sworn him to secracy. She refused to talk about it beyond telling him. Mikey wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her hair. "As long as I get to have ya under the mistletoe, I don't care what we do." He grinned at her. Anna laughed and smiled back. "I'll make sure I put some in every room then." She took a handful of chips and popped them into her mouth. "I really need to go on a diet after the holidays are over with.. I can feel my ass gettin fatter.." Mikey rolled his eyes. "No ya not. Besides, even if ya were, I don't mind a little extra cushion." He smirked and playfully groped one of her breasts whe. April wasn't looking. "That's sweet babe, but I need to do something.. I've put on a few extra pounds that don't seem to be coming off with training.." April shook her head. "Anna you look fine, besides, it's the holidays. Everyone is eating everything!" She laughed. Anna laughed a bit. "I guess ya have a point.."

April eventually got up and left the room for a moment, giving Mikey a chance to be handsy. He snuck a hand under her shirt, his grin getting wider when he found that she wasn't wearing a bra. "I think these got a little bit bigger.. Not that I mind.~" He whispered in her ear as he squeezed at the mound of flesh in his hand. Anna's body responded almost immediately as she pressed her thighs together. "Mikey!! Not right now! April and Casey are here!" She squeaked out. She could feel her face turning red. Mikey just smirked as he gently tugged on one of her nipples, getting another lewd sound to come out of her mouth. He started to kiss the back of her neck. "Wanna go somewhere private then, sweetcheeks?" Anna let out a small whine and nodded at him. "Good thing I had D put a lock on our door, then." He said as he picked her up by her ass and put her on his shoulder. "APRIL? I GOTTA BORROW MY GIRL FOR A FEW MINUTES! HOPE YA DON'T MIND!" He called out before running to his room with her. He kicked the door closed behind him and made sure it was locked before tossing Anna onto his bed. His hands immediately went back to her chest, making her moan out again. "Shit! Mikey not so rough! I'm sensitive there.. Like.. extra sensitive.." She said through gasps. Michelangelo took that as a sign to take a hardened nipple into his mouth, which only got her to moan louder and throw a hand over her mouth. He did the same to the other nipple before kissing down her belly and tugging at her pajama bottoms. "How sensitive are ya down here?" Anna blushed and raised her hips up so he could pull them down along with her underwear. "P-pretty sensitive lately, actually.. Especially when I think about what we did a while b-back.." Mikey grinned as ran a finger over her already slick lips. "Ya think about that a lot? I do. I've been wanting to do it again.. If you'll let me." Anna spread her legs a little more. "Of course I'll let ya! It was amazing the first time, and I wanna feel good like that again." Mikey let his finger circle around her clit a few times. "Then let's do it, baby! But first, I wanna have a quick taste." He licked some of her juices off his finger before ducking his head between her legs. Anna had to bite into a pillow to keep her voice down as she felt Mikey's tonge brushing over her skin and between her folds. She almost yelped when He started to suck at her clit. Mikey took note of the way she smelled and tasted. It was a lot sweeter than before, not that he was complaining. He slid a finger in and pressed it against her sweet spot, making her legs twitch. "F-fuck!!" Anna whined out again. "Mikey s-stop!"

Mikey pulled away and licked his lips. "Something wrong?" Anna shook her head. "N-no.. I just.. I want you.." Mikey gave her that playful smile. "You want me? Tell me what ya want me to do, angel." Anna sat up and flipped their positions around so that she was in his lap. "I don't want ya to do anything. I just.. I wanna ride you.." She said, her face turning back to a red shade again. "I've been wanting to try it.." She pulled his pants down to his thighs and started to rub her pussy against his painfully hard cock. Mikey groaned and put his hands on her hips. "Then let's go for a fuckin ride, babygirl." She leaned in and kisses him as she let her body sink down onto him. Mikey broke the kiss and let out a loud churr. "Fuck.. mmh.. You feel so goood.." He brought his hands down to her ass and gave it a good squeeze anong with a light slap. Anna winced slightly from being stretched again, but it didn't hurt as much as it did the first time around. She wiggled her hips a little, trying to figure out a good angle for her. Mikey groaned and bucked his hips up into her, hitting a couple of sensitive areas inside her. He churred again when her pussy tighened up around him. Anna's nails scratched at his shell. "Do it again!" She whined as he moved her hips on him again.

Mikey did as she asked and they eventually found a pace that was good for both of them. He occasionally looked down between them to watch his dick disappear inside her, which only turned him on even more. Mikey was definitely enjoying the view of Anna's breasts bouncing around as she rode him. He leaned in and started to suck on one of them again, which made her let out a very loud moan. "E-everyone's gonna hear us! Ah~" She'd be lying if she said that the thought of it didn't turn her on just a little, but Anna was still a little embarrassed. Mikey took a free hand and started to rub at her clit again, enjoying the way she clenched down around him as he did so. "L-let em hear it. They can be jealous." He said as he pulled away from her chest only to land a deep kiss on her mouth. He moved his lips down to her neck and started to nibble and suck on the heated skin. "I'm so close.. mmh.." He put more pressure on her clit and thrusted up into her harder. A couple of minutes later Anna was coming undone. She nearly screamed as she came on him. Mikey bit down on her collarbone and started releasing himself inside her. Anna whimpered a bit from the marking, but thankfully her orgasm was drowning out any pain she was feeling.

They laid there and cuddles for a long time, eventually nodding off for a nap..


	26. 26

A few days later Mikey watched as his girlfriend went around the lair with decorations. The guys had never really bothered much with Christmas beyond occasionally exchanging presents until they met April, so all this celebrating was a new thing for them. Mikey occasionally helped with the decorations whenever Anna couldn't reach something, which amused him. Another thing he kept eyeing was her curves. Something seemed different about her body, but he couldn't quite figure it out. Her breasts and lower belly seemed to be larger. He'd only recently noticed that her scent had seemed to change. It was a sweeter smell, and somehow smelled a little bit like him. He figured it may have been from them having sex, but he couldn't be entirely sure. "Maybe Donnie would know.." He wondered to himself.

"Hey babe, wanna help decorate the tree?!" Anna happily, and suddenly, asked, making Mikey jump. "Uh.. Y-yeah! Sure thing, babycakes!" He smiled and got off the couch. They were about halfway through getting the lights on when Anna got a very sudden urge to throw up. She grabbed an empty box off the floor and violently emptied her stomach. Mikey was quick to pull her hair out of the way while he rubbed her back. "Anna, are you alright?!" Mikey looked up and saw the purple clad brother running over to them. "I-I'm fine.. I must've just eaten some bad pizza.." They noticed Raph walking through the living room. "No kiddin. I saw ya eatin ice cream as a pizza topping last night! No wonder ya sick." Anna simply groaned as a response. Mikey helped her stand up. "Why don't ya go lay down for a while, Angel? I can finish the tree." She pouted. "But I wanted to do it with you.." Mikey eased her onto the couch. "Then how about you sit here and tell me what to do. That way, you helped!" Anna sighed and nodded. "Alright.."

Mikey then went to get her some water, leaving her with Donnie and Raph. "So, do you think you're getting sick.. or .. uhh... maybe something else?" Donnie questioned, genuinely concerned. Anna laid back on the couch. "It's gotta just be a stomach bug.. right? I mean.. T-there's no way Mikey and I could've.. hmm.." She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Mikey had come back and was trying to hand her a water bottle. "Uhh.. babycakes? Helloo?" She jumped. "Wha?! Oh! Th-thanks, Babe." Anna grabbed the water and downed half of it before laying on her side, still trying to do the mental math of how and when she and Mikey would have possibly conceived a child, if it was even possible in the first place.. "Whatcha talkin about?" Mikey questioned the genius, who was also wearing a puzzled expression. "n-Nothing you need to worry about.. Hopefully.. I think I actually do need to lay down for a while.. 'scuse me.." Anna said before she went and locked herself in Mikey's room. She quickly whipped out her phone and called her friend. "A-April?.. I need ya to bring something for me, please.."

April showed up a couple of hours later carrying a small shopping bag. Anna ran over to her. "Thanks, April.. I'll pay ya back." She took the bag from her friend and glanced over at Mikey, who was distracted with a game at the moment. "You don't have to pay me back. Just let me know what the results are!" April said, clearly a little too excited about this. Anna just gave her a nervous smile before going into the bathroom, relieved that her boyfriend was too distracted to see the exchange with April.

April smiled and sat next to the youngest turtle on the couch, but didn't say anything. Anna had told her not to say anything about the tests she had her buy. She didn't want to get Mikey's hopes up just yet, but she also wasn't sure what to do _if_ she did get a positive result. "I can't exactly go see a doctor if I'm carrying a mutant.." She thought while she read the test's instructions. Anna had pretty much accepted that she might not be able to have kids with Mikey, and decided if they wanted to they could just adopt one. Donnie had been so sure that their genetics were too different for it to happen, but now nobody was sure about it. Anna waited an agonizing two minutes for the test to give her a result, too many thoughts going through her mind at once. She jumped when the timer on her phone went off. She was almost afraid to look, but when she did she was greeted with a little blue plus sign. "No way.. No _fuckin_ way.." She whispered as she stared at it.

Suddenly, the way she'd been feeling over the past few weeks made so much more sense. She placed her hand over her belly as she kept staring at the test. "What the fuck am I going to do?.." She wasn't unhappy with this outcome, but she was scared. A human baby could have it's own problems, but this was not a normal baby, and the uncertainty of that was enough to freak her out. On top of all that, she didn't know how to tell Mikey. She suddenly had the idea to text April and have her come into the bathroom. The redhead was able to sneak away from the guys and came in. "So?!" April asked. "What'd it say?!" Anna showed her the test and April almost squealed. "That's great! Mikey will be so happy!"

"Well don't say a word! I gotta figure out how to tell him." Anna told her as she put a hand over April's mouth. "Plus, I probably should talk to Donnie.. I can't just go to a regular doctor.." April nodded. "Don't worry! My lips are sealed!"

Anna smirked. "Good. 'Cause if ya say anything I won't let you be the godmother." She then got rid of the evidence before leaving the bathroom. April was almost squealing with joy again.

Anna decided to wait a few days and give Mikey the news on Christmas. It'd definitely top any other gifts he'd be getting that day...


	27. Chapter 27

/ _I WAS HOPING TO GET THIS OUT ON CHRISTMAS.. EEHHH..._

The next few days Anna had to keep her secret, and it was almost painful to not just blurt it out to Mikey, but she wanted to wait. She did, however tell Donnie. "Are you sure?" he asked. Anna nodded. "I mean.. the test said yes, and I have the symptoms.. I'm just not sure if going to a normal doctor would be a good thing, so your the next best option. So how soon do you think you could make an ultrasound machine?" Donnie thought for a minute. "Well.. probably a week or two, once I find a good blueprint. Unless someone at the Police Department can hook us up. But, I don't know how much help I can be here. I know how to treat minor injuries and I can do some light surgeries, and that's just on my brothers. I don't really know much about women's health beyond how periods work.."

Anna sighed. "Fair point. But I'm sure you could learn pretty quickly. Honestly I just need someone to catch the baby when it pops out." They both laughed at that last bit. "Maybe Casey and April can help find someone to help that wont talk. I do intend on keeping it, and I just want to make sure nothing bad happens.." She sat on a desk and kicked her legs. "Do you think Mikey will be happy about the news?" Donnie smirked. "He's going to be ecstatic. But, he's probably going to treat you like an egg when he finds out." Anna laughed. "Yeah I know..So.. uhm.. How do you think this was even possible?" Donnie thought about it for a while. "I'm going to say that the purple ooze stayed in his system long enough after he changed back that it made everything compatible. I've looked into it before, and normally we'd just be shooting blanks." He shrugged before turning back to his computer...

Christmas day had ended up being a little chaotic to start off. Anna had gotten the urge to help bake and ended up burning a lot of cookies. Thanks to her hormones, she actually started to cry about it, which had the other three turtles confused. "A-Angel? It's just cookies.. I can take over." Mikey said as he tried to calm her down. "But I w-wasted fooodd!" Anna choked out between sobs. Mikey turned and looked over at Leo and Raph with a "help me" look in his eyes. Raph was trying not to laugh while Leo just slowly backed out of the room while shaking his head. Mikey eventually got her to calm down, but he was still weirded out about it. Anna's moodswings were starting to freak him out, but he didn't know how to approach the situation. The weirdest one happened while they were watching Rudolph. Anna started to cry at scenes where the reindeer was being bullied. "It's just so _sad!!_ He can't help that his nose is a lightbulb!" She cried as she burried her face into his shoulder. Poor Mikey didn't know how to react other than petting her hair. His brothers, on the other hand, had to excuse themselves to go laugh in another room.

Anna was anxious to get to the presents. That was when she was going to tell Michelangelo about the baby, and she even talked April into getting everyone's reaction on video. Once it was Mikey's turn she had April flip on the camera and handed her boyfriend the small box. Mikey opened it before looking up at her with a confused expression. "What is it?" He held up a pregnancy test. Anna smirked. "You're gonna be a daddy." Mikey got a blank look on his face for a few seconds before it finally clicked, causing a huge grin to spread across his face. "Seriously?!" Anna nodded. "Yeah!" Mikey jumped up and pulled her into a bear hug while spinning her around. "THAT'S SO AWESOME!!! GUYS!! MY BABYCAKES IS HAVIN MY BABY!" He set Anna down and nuzzled her. "I love you." He then dropped to his knees and started talking to her belly. Anna smiled and looked around the room, seeing his family wearing their own small grins as they watched Mikey have his first "dad" moment. April smirked and stopped recording. Anna tapped on the top of Mikey's head to get his attention. "So, you are happy, right?" Mikey smiled. " _Of_ _course!_ Why wouldn't I be?!" He stood up and kissed her forehead. "I mean, yeah, I didn't think it was gonna happen anytime soon if it did, but Im happy!"

The rest of the evening consisted of Mikey making all sorts of plans for the future kid. He couldn't hardly keep his hands off of Anna's belly. His brothers were even getting excited. Raph promised to knit a blanket for the baby, while Leo was interested in training them once they were old enough. For the first time in a while everyone seemed to be happy...

The next few weeks had proved that Donnie wasn't kidding about Mikey being even more protective than before. He barely let Anna do anything that required effort, which was starting to piss the brunette off just a little. "Mikey. I'm pregnant, not dying." She finally told him one morning as he tried to keep her from getting something out of the fridge. Mikey shook his head. "Yeah, but I gotta treat my babymama like a princess! So all you need to do is just sit back and relax." He kissed her cheek and continued to make breakfast. Anna rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "You do realize it's not a good thing for me to not do anything, right? I can't just lay around and do nothing for nine months." She walked over beside him and swiped a piece of bacon off a plate before popping it in her mouth. "Besides, as nice as it is, I dont really want you waiting on me like this." She gently grabbed and held his hand. "How about you help me when I need it instead?" Mikey gently kissed her lips. "Alright, alright.. Anything for you, babe."

Still though, Mikey couldn't help but pamper her a bit, but he did back off some after that..

Donnie was eventeventually able to get his hands on the equipment needed to make the ultrasound machine. He studdied up on how to operate it and what he should be looking for, so he was confident that he could at least let Anna see the baby and could find the heartbeat. The happy couple was more than ecstatic to see it. Mikey was wearing the biggest smile as he helped Anna get settled onto the table. "You sure this'll work, D?" He asked the purple banded turtle. "It should, Ive tested it out a couple of times." Donnie replied as he got everything prepared. Anna smiled nervously while the two turtles conversed in front of her. She was excited, but also a little worried about what would pop up on the screen. She glanced down at her bare stomach and ran her hand across it. She was already showing a little, which made her wonder if the baby was growing faster than normal, unless it was twins or something. " _Please just let it be one kid.. I don't think I can handle two mini Mikeys!"_ she thought to herself as Donnie started to run the machine. "Hmm.. Your heart seems to be a little fast, you alright?" Donnie asked as he moved the wand around on her belly. Anna nodded. "Y-yeah.. Just a bit nervous I guess." She smiled and held Mikey's hand.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Donnie reassured her. "Anndd.. there we go, found you." They suddenly heard a different heartbeat coming from the monitor. He turned the screen towards them so they could see everything. "Looks like it might come out looking more like Anna than you Mikey." Donnie said as he pointed out some of the baby's human-like features. "Coolll!" Mikey said while staring at the screen. Anna's hormones acted up again and she started to happy cry. "Looks like it might be growing just a little faster than a normal baby, but as far as I can tell there isn't anything wrong." Donnie said while he finished up. "I think we might even be able to find out what you're having sooner than we thought, too. Probably in a few more weeks from the looks of it."

Anna pulled her shirt back down and sat up. "So everything looks good, right? It looks healthy?" She asked, still a bit worried. Donnie nodded. "I think so. i mean, it's half mutant, so I can't say for sure exactly, but it looks like everything is fine for now. Don't worry too much, I read that stress isnt good for someone in your condition." He patted her shoulder and handed her a picture of the baby. Mikey took it from her and ran out to show everyone else. "GUYS LOOK!!"

Anna calmed down a bit from seeing Mikey being so happy. "You're right.. I need to relax.."


	28. Chapter 28

**_/OMG I'm sorry this took so long for me to update! I'll be honest, I got burnt out for a while.. Anyway, here's the new chapter!_**

A couple of months later Anna and Mikey were cuddling on the couch while she watched him play a game. Suddenly one of her hands flew up to her belly. "OH!" Mikey quickly paused the game. "What's wrong?!" Anna didn't say anything as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "Feel right there!" Mikey gave her a confused look, but did as she asked, eventually feeling the baby kick a few times. His expression slowly turned into an excited smile. "Woah! That's so cool!" Anna giggled. "Yeah.. feels kinda weird though. You know the saying "butterflies in my stomach"? I think it feels kinda like that." She smiled and ran her fingers across another spot that was kicked. "It's definitely yours. Already super hyper and not even here yet." Mikey smirked. "As if there was any doubt." Anna rolled her eyes and smirked back at him. "Duh. I'm too lazy to cheat. Besides, I wouldn't want to train another guy on how to please me, anyway." They both laughed. "And, I love you, so I'm not going anywhere." She said before kissing his cheek.

Mikey nuzzled the top of her head. "So... what do you think it's gonna be?" Anna thought for a minute. "Hmm.. Hopefully healthy." Mikey smirked at her. "Not exactly what I was asking, but I hope the same. Nah, do you think we're having a little dude, or a dudette?" Anna smiled. "I think it's a boy." She ran a hand over her stomach again. "A little mini Michelangelo." she smirked and laid her head on his shoulder. Mikey kissed the top of her head. "I'm thinking girl. Donnie did say it looked more like a human than it does me, so I keep picturing a girl that looks cute like her mama." Anna giggled. "Well, Donnie _did_ say we could find out soon.. but... I dunno, I kinda want it to be a surprise." She then got quiet for a few minutes. Mikey nuzzled her cheek. "Whatcha thinkin 'bout?" Anna sighed. "Do.. Do you think I'll be a good mom? I mean.. I didn't exactly have a good example growing up.." Mikey shook his head. "You're not like her.. And I wont let that happen."

She smiled slightly and kissed him. "I love ya." "Love ya more." He said before kissing back. He traced small patterns over her belly. "We should probably start tryin to come up with names.. Can't be callin our kid an "it" forever." He chuckled. Anna giggled. "Yeah, I know.. I've always liked "Emi" for a girls name." She smiled at him. "What do you think?" Mikey nodded. "It's cute. It's short and sweet, kinda like you." He grinned. Anna giggled at his compliment. "And... hmm.. Milo for a boy?" Mikey smiled. "I like it." he kissed her cheek.

Over the next few weeks, Anna was pretty thankful that the only bad symptom she seemed to have was morning sickness... That lasted all day.. Poor girl could barely hold anything down most days. It had Mikey worried, but Anna reassured him this kind of thing was normal and not to worry unless Donnie said there was a problem. Speaking of Donnie, he was doing his best to learn what her could about delivering a child. They all sort of agreed that Anna having the baby at a normal hospital might raise too many questions, especially if the baby ended up having any noticeable traits from Mikey. And, if they did end up needing a doctor, April and Casey would be there to make sure she got taken to a hospital.

Aside from being just a little accelerated, the pregnancy was going pretty much as normal as it could. Anna and Mikey had decided to let the sex of the baby be a surprise, much to April's annoyance. She wasn't really mad, she just wanted to buy clothes and other things for them. "Aw come on, can't I know?" April pouted to her friend. Anna smirked and rolled her eyes. "You're gonna have to wait just like the rest of us. Donnie is the only one that knows, and I made him promise not to say a word." She chuckled at April's pouting. "Besides, there's plenty if things you can help me get that aren't clothes. I'd actually rather you get us diapers and stuff like that." Anna added.

She then grimaced slightly and held a spot near her ribs. "For the millionth time, child, my ribs are not a jungle gym!!" Anna rubbed at that spot until the baby eventually moved it's foot. "I can't wait to get you out of me, I swear." She joked as she felt her child move. "This kid is just as hyper as Mikey. Maybe even more so." she joked with her friend. "I'm just so glad that I left my family when I did.. there's no tellin' how they'd try to treat my baby.." She sighed and shook away some bad thoughts and memories. April frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?" Anna shook her head. "N-no.. I'd rather not.. Too much baggage." she chuckled.

Anna simply did not enjoy talking about her past, particularly her mom and stepfather, with anyone. She'd only told Mikey once she trusted him enough to not say anything, and even he still wanted to go knock their heads in for treating her the way they did. "You know I'm here to listen if you want to talk." April reassured her, smiling softly. Anna sighed and smiled. "y-Yeah.. I know.."

Though Mikey and his brothers were somewhat against the idea, Anna had eventually convinced them to allow her and April to go out for the day to pick out some baby furniture, on the condition that Mikey come with them, and Anna kept a knife and pepper spray on her. Donnie had hooked him up with the syrum, enough that it should last until the got back. Once Mikey was in his so called "human suit", they headed for the shopping centers. Mikey was still not quite used to being able to be seen in public, so a lot of his interactions with strangers had come across as awkward.

Anna smiled and held onto his hand. "Babe don't worry so much. You're doing great!" She grinned as they continued their shopping trip. "Just act the way you did on my birthday, remember?" She gave his hand a light squeeze for reassurance. "Besides, we won't be long." Mikey sighed. "It's not that.. I feel like we're bein' watched.." He said quietly so only the two women could hear. April looked around. "A-are you sure?"

Mikey shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure, It's just a weird feelin' I keep having." Anna shrugged. "It's probably because we haven't been out for a while.. I'm sure we're alright."

After making a few purchases, the three of them went back home, unaware of a plot forming against them...


	29. Chapter 29

Back at one of the Foot Clan's many hideouts in the city, Karai was sitting rather comfortably in the throne that had once belonged to Shredder. She still wasn't too happy about the events that occured almost six months ago. Karai was still fuming over the turtle's escape, and the destruction of that particular hideout.

She was also questioning just how the four mutants were able to change their form. The fact that some of the purple mutagen had went missing was brought to her attention a while ago, but she had not expected it to be capable of that...

One of her lackeys ran in, bringing her out of her thoughts. "What news have you brought me today?" She asked in a bored tone of voice. The younger male caught his breath before speaking. "I spotted April O'Neil, Annalia Clayton, and I belive one of the disguised turtles at a shopping center this afternoon."

Karai raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that all?" She questioned. The man got a sheepish look on his face. "Well, I was going to call for backup, but.. its that Annalia girl. Master.. I belive she may be carrying the child of one of those mutants. She's heavily pregnant. Forgive me, but I wasn't sure how to react with that information."

"Pregnant? Interesting. No, you've done well in telling me." The woman smirked. "If she is truly carrying a hybrid, I belive Dr. Stockman would like to study it. Gather the others. We have plans to make.."

A few weeks later...

At the lair, Mikey, along with his brothers' help, had managed to clear out a room for the future child. Though, Anna wanted the baby to sleep in her and Mikey's room for at least the first few months, they both did want to have a nursery made up. "Thank's for helpin me, bros." Mikey chimed in as they finished up moving furniture around. "No problem, Mike." Leo replied smiling slightly. "What kind of brothers would we be if we didn't help you out?" He chuckled. Mikey smiled back. "Well with Anna being so close to poppin', I need all the help I can get." He joked. "You sure you won't need me on patrol after the kid gets here?" He questioned. The eldest turtle shook his head. "We'll be fine. You'll need to stay here with Anna and the baby for a bit. At least until the two of you get the hang of things. The three of us will be fine." Leo assured him.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to just leave ya girl with the baby all night, would ya?" Raph teased. Mikey laughed and rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't be totally alone. Splinter's here. And he already said he'd help if we needed him.. which might be often.." he chuckled. "I'm glad he did, because I don't even know how to hold a baby. At least Anna has some experience being around them."

"Mikey, literally none of us know how to take care of a kid. Don't worry about it too much." Donnie piped up as he finished screwing a shelf to the wall. "As long as you feed them, and don't drop them, you'll be fine." The genius joked.

Once they had finished putting the room together, The youngest turtle brought his girlfriend in to show her. "Oh, guys! It's perfect!!" Anna smiled as she looked around. "I love it!" She pecked Mikey on the cheek before hugging his brothers. "You guys did a great job! Sorry, I couldn't really help.." She chuckled. Mikey put his arm around her. "Don't worry 'bout it, Angelcakes. Like D said, you need to keep yourself chill until the kid comes." Anna sighed and smirked. "I know, I know. I just wish you guys would let me do little bit more." She laughed. "Again, I'm pregnant, not dying. I can handle a few minor tasks."

"That might be true, but with how close you are to having the baby, you really shouldn't be doing too much." Donnie advised. Anna sighed. "Alright, you win." She laughed. "But I was wanting to go hang with April later. We haven't heard from the Foot in months, and I am dying for a good girls day before I pop the baby out." She smirks. "Is that okay?"

The guys looked at Leo and Mikey. "Well.. I guess it'll be alright.." Leo sighed, earnig a strange look from Mikey. "I dunno, Babycakes.. I don't want you to be too far away from here if you start going into labor.." Mikey frowned. "'Specially if I ain't with ya." Anna sighs and nods. "I know.. but.. April will be with me, so I should be alright." She persisted with a familiar puppy dog look in her eyes.

Mikey sighed in defeat. "Alright.. But don't stay gone too long, please?" He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. Anna nods in agreement. "Of course. I promise." After a while, April came to pick her up. Donnie had given them an alternate way in and out of the sewers since Anna was having difficulty getting through the manholes in her later stages of pregnancy. The new exit allowed them to go through a large storm drain that was no longer in use.

"Alright so what should we do first?" April asked as she and Anna walked down a street near the lair. "Hmm.. Well, I think I'll definitely save the pedicures for last." She smirked. "I know my feet will be killing me by the time we're done shopping." She sighed and ran her hand over her swollen belly. "I'm so glad this baby will be out soon, I'm getting tired of being pregnant." She laughed.

April chuckled. "I bet. Donnie said you wouldn't need to wait that much longer, at least." She smiled. "How about we get some lunch first, and then hit up that store you wanted to look at?" The redhead suggested. Anna nodded and smiled. "That sounds great, actually. I'm pretty hungry now that you mention it."

So with that, the two women went about their day. It was pretty uneventful.. Until they were on their way back to the lair.

The girls were about halfway to the drain when April noticed something was off. "Anna.. you got your knife, right?" She whispers. Anna nodded. "Yeah? In my pocket. Why?" April pulled her closer. "I think we might need it. Call the guys." Anna nodded and immediately called Mikey. "Hey.. uhmm I think you guys might need to come get us. We're not far from the--" Anna was cut off as she and April were suddenly surrounded by Foot Clan.

Anna dropped her phone in a fit of panic, her other hand gripping tightly to her pocket knife. She could faintly hear Mikey's panicked voice on the other end of the phone before one of the men stepped on it. He pointed a gun at them. "Don't make us hurt you. Karai said she wanted you alive." The two of them had no choice but to hold their hands up and be taken away. Anna was terrified that they would hurt her, which could harm the baby, and didn't want to chance it by running or fighting back.

The turtles got there just in time to see April and Anna being forced into a truck at gunpoint."NO!!" Mikey yelled as they sped off, chasing after them. Leo had to stop him from running out into the open. "Mikey stop! We'll get them back, I promise!" Mikey nodded, trying his best to hold back tears. He was angry and scared all at once, and didn't know how to handle it.

Once the truck had stopped the girls were blindfolded and forced into a building on the outskirts of New York. Anna was terrified, and the baby could sense it as well. She rubbed at her belly as her child was making a lot of sudden movements inside her. They were forced into a kneeling position before being allowed to see. "Karai." April growled as she glared at the woman. Anna stared at her with a look of pure anger and hatred. "What the fuck do you want now?! Can't you just leave me alone?!"

Karai simply rolled her eyes. "Simple. You have something that could be useful to me. It's just a matter of getting it out of you." She smirked. "I'm glad you decided to do half the work for me. I would have hated to use one of my own soldiers as a breeder." Anna's eyes widened as she caught on to what Karai meant. "Don't you DARE touch my baby! Unlike the turtles, I won't let you live." She glared. She knew that she wasn't just making an empty threat. It was a promise. "It's going to be difficult for you to kill me once you're strapped down and sedated. Now, if you behave, I might let you live long enouth to see the thing once it's out." Karai smiled. "Dr. Stockman and I are very interested to see what a hybrid has to offer, and you just so happen to have one for us, isn't that great?" She nodded to one of the guards. "See to it that she's taken to the infirmary for now. Stockman will want to look at vitals. As for Ms. O'Neil.. hmm.. I haven't really decided what to do with you yet. Just lock her up for now." And with that she left the room.

The two girls were separated, with Anna being strapped down to a table and knocked out, just as Karai had promised.

Meanwhile, the four turtles were quickly working on a plan to get them back. Luckily, while it was faint, April's phone still had a signal, allowing Donatello to trace it. Michelangelo was mad. Like, Raphael level mad. He was pacing back and forth in the back of the truck as they drove out to where they thought the girls were. "I swear if Anna is hurt I'm gonna kill one of 'em." He muttered. Leo sighed. "Mikey I'm sure she'll be fine. We've gotten her and April out of worse situations before." He gave his little brother a hopeful smile to calm him down.

"I promise, Mikey. We're going to find them." Leo assured him as they continued to drive..


	30. Chapter 30

/ _I'm so sorry about how late this chapter is!! Life kinda took over for a while, plus a really bad bout of writer's block._

Three days. It had been three whole days since the Foot had kidnapped the girls. Mikey was still in full panic mode, despite his brothers attempts to calm him down. The building the girls were being kept in was heavily guarded, So Leo and Donnie were still trying to come up with a strategy to get in. They had a feeling their human disguises might not be enough..

"Why dont we just call Jones and get his guys from the PD to come here?!" Raph said, interrupting the two of them. "We'll have a better chance if we have numbers." Donnie looked over at the leader and shrugged. "Raph does have a point. It's suicidal to try going in alone." Leo sighed. "I know.. I just don't want anyone getting hurt, and the cops showing up could make things worse if we don't plan it right. I know Casey is wanting to get April out of there too, but he'll definitely get himself killed if he's not careful, and we know how he is." Mikey jumped up, looking angry. "Well we have to do something! Who knows what their doing to my Angelcakes in there! And we don't even know if April is alive or not!"

Leo placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "I know, Mikey. But if we don't do this right, who knows what'll happen." The blue masked turtle sighed. "But you're right. We do need to work fast if we want them out."

Meanwhile, Anna was being kept somewhere that was similar to a hospital room. She was still being kept strapped down, but at least nobody was actively trying to hurt her. She had since met the "Dr. Stockman" that Karai had mentioned when she got here, and, thankfully, he didn't seem to be as awful towards her as the rest of the Foot. If anything he seemed to be a little sympathetic towards her.

She stared up at the ceiling as he finished up an ultrasound. "Hmm.. Well, looks like she's healthy, at least." Stockman commented. Anna's eyes widened. "S-she?!" Well.. there went the surprise, she thought to herself. "I-it's a girl?" Stockman nodded. "I'm guessing you didn't know, then?" Anna sighed and shook her head. "I.. wanted to be surprised.." She looked away to face the wall. She hated this place so much and just wanted to go home and be with Mikey.

She could feel the baby moving around inside her belly, no doubt sensing how stressed out her mother was. "W-what are you planning to do with us?" Anna asked for what felt like the millionth time since she'd been taken. "If you hurt my baby you'll all regret it, I hope you realize." She said with venom in her voice. She knew the guys would find her eventually, and she already knew how Mikey would react to anyone hurting her, let alone their child.

"I can assure you that Karai wants your child to be alive and healthy, so you don't need to worry about that. I convinced her to keep you around as well since you'll be able to provide milk for her." Stockman started to ramble on about the various testing he would do on the baby, which was only making Anna angrier by the second.

Eventually, she was unstrapped from the table and taken into a cell. She ran and hugged her friend as the door was shut and locked behind her. "April.. We need to find a way out of here! They wanna hurt my baby!"

"We'll find a way out of here, I promise." April said in an attempt to comfort her. She hoped the guys would find them soon. "I won't let them hurt either of you." Anna nodded, though, she didn't feel very convinced. "I just.. I can't believe this is happening.. He.. He said they're gonna experiment on her!"

April frowned and had Anna sit down and calm herself. "The guys will find us, I'm sure of it. We'll get out of here and you'll be able to go home, have the baby and be happy. I promise." Anna sighed and put her head in her hands. "I just want to go home.. I can tell that this stress is getting to her.. a-and I think I'm starting to get those fake labor pains." She gave April a worried look while running a hand over her swollen belly.

April patted her shoulder. "I'm sure it's just stress.. Try to take it easy when you can, alright?" Both women where praying that they would at least be back at home before Anna had the baby, but she was so close to her due date that neither of them where too sure that would be an option..

Once the guys had finally come up with a plan, they stealthed their way to the building. While using their human disguises would have been useful, they all had a good idea that their bulletproof shells would be needed today. "We stick together and we try to find the girls as quickly as we can, and hopefully not be seen." Leo reiterated as they snuck in through a large ventilation system.

"So how are we sneaking them out when we do find them? It's not very safe to have Anna crawling around in the vents." Donnie questioned in a hushed tone. Leo shook his head in frustration. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now we just need to focus on finding them." Mikey started peering through various places in the vents, hoping to find his girlfriend. "Come on, Angelcakes.. where are ya?" He whispered.


End file.
